Bleach 30 años después WW
by Magenta07
Summary: han pasado 30 años y las cosas han cambiado un poco menos las personalidades... hijos que conocias, viejos sentimientos de amor...el infierno se viene con toda! Ichiruki 100%
1. Chapter 1

Aclaro Bleach, le pertenece a Kubo Tite, ojala la fuera mió, seria tan distinto…

Aclaro Bleach, le pertenece a Kubo Tite, ojala la fuera mió, seria tan distinto…  
Este un ichiruki, espero les guste.

Prólogo

Han pasado 30 años desde la rebelión de Aizen, ya hace mucho tiempo que deje de ser un adolescente, ahora soy un hombre de familia, heredero de una pequeña clínica local y por consiguiente un esmerado doctor, ahora estoy casado y tengo un hijo adolescente.  
Mi esposa es Inoue Orihime, la única humana que me conoce plenamente y sabe cual es mi condición, pero mi hijo no se da ni por enterado de lo que ocurrido hace treinta años.  
No se por que te escribo, se que jamás leerás esto, hace mucho la sociedad de almas me considero un traidor al reconocer mi situación vizard, ellos nunca cambiaran de opinión, siempre seran desagradecidos. Pero lo que siempre será una incógnita es tu vida, ¿Cómo será tu aspecto?, te habrás casado, habrás ascendido de rango, que es de la vida de tu viejo amigo Renji, como estará toushiro, ikaku, kempachi y hasta el cuadriculado de tu hermano, ¿Qué sucedió con esa vida de shinigami que deje atrás hace treinta años?

Ichigo…

I Hola Humano.

Esto es el colmo, ¿Cómo es posible que vuelvan a enviarme a este pueblo de mierda?, ya soy toda una teniente y me mandan al mundo humano simplemente a inspeccionar, me informaron que sintieron una presencia extraña aquí, pero en verdad no ha pasado nada, esto es una perdida de tiempo- se decía la aún pequeña shinigami de apellido Kuchiki, a decir verdad no le agradaba la idea de estar nuevamente en Karakura. Además sin quererlo se estaba aproximando a la casa Kurosaki, "esto es el colmo" De pronto vio que se acercaba un fantasma, -habrá que hacer algo al respecto.

-Entonces ¿el sushi es pescado crudo?; ¿ustedes se comen eso?, Ustedes si que son raros, baal, bla, bla,…. Hablaba sin cesar una joven de cabello rosado, que a simple vista se notaba que era extranjera, que más y más molestaba a su compañero.  
- cállate de una vez por todas!! Grito su compañero, un chico de cabello naranja y de ojos grises.  
- no te enojes conmigo Ichinose, dijo la chica  
- Kurosaki-kun para ti, dijo con enfado el pelinaranja.  
- esas formalidades en mi país no se usan,… - pues me importa una mierda, la interrumpió el chico, - adiós Magenta, dijo finalmente el chico a la vez que cogia por otra calle, mientras dejaba a una decepcionada chica.

Kurosaki Ichinose se dirigía a la clínica familiar que a la vez era su casa, donde muy seguramente lo esperaría una horrenda comida hecha por mamá, iba ideando una forma de evadir la comida de su madre cuando observo a aquel fantasma que lo molestaba desde hace algunos días, este estaba con un chico vestido de negro, un momento… este estaba armado y de disponía a atacar a aquella alma indefensa. Vio como aquel sujeto vestido de negro levanto su catana, entonces el chico alcanzo a detener el supuesto ataque.  
- ¿se puede saber que haces?, interrogo Ichinose.  
"un humano me detuvo el brazo", pensaba la sorprendida rukia.- que te importa, respondió ella .  
- no te das cuenta que es un simple fantasma que no le hace daño a nadie.  
- Pues precisamente quiero mandarlo a un lugar mejor.  
- A donde?, interrogo el chico.  
- No es de tu incumbencia, dijo la shinigami, se soltó del chico y se dispuso a terminar aquel entierro de alma.  
Entonces Ichinose vio como aquella alma se desvanecía.  
- pero que es esto?  
- Mejor aléjate, ya que la última vez que me relaciona con humanos, me metí en serios problemas, así que mejor aléjate., después de dicho esto se escabullo la chica de kimono negro.  
- ¡Con que era mujer!, vaya que otaku tan rara, ¿Qué hizo con aquel fantasma?, el chico era todo un mar de dudas.

- ¡ comida de hoy es ramen con uvas pasas !, decia una orgullosa Inoue

Padre e hijo se miraron con mutuo desagrado, entonces al hijo se le ocurrio una idea.  
- Mamá fíjate que hoy no podremos cena contigo, ya que la tía Yuzu nos invito a cenar a papá y a mi , pero si quieres puedes venir con nosotros.  
- No, mejor como mi excelente plato. Respondio su madre algo decepcionada.  
- ¡entonces vamonos hijo! Dijo Ichigo aliviado.

Ya en la calle, Ichigo agradecio a su hijo la excelente idea de alejarse de casa, pasaban los años pero Inoue no aprenderia nunca a cocinar, pero Yuzu no los habia invitado asi que habra que comer afuera.  
Estando caminando por las calles de karakura buscando que comer, Ichinose le comento a su padre.  
-Oye, hoy me ocurrio algo muy extraño.  
- ¿qué cosa?  
- hoy iba llegando a la casa cuando vi a aquel fantasma que nos estaba fastidiando desde hace algunos dias, pero no estaba solo, estaba con una chica vestida con un kimono negro y hizo algo muy extraño con una especie de katana.  
- ¡mierda!, penso Ichigo, era un shinigami. – asi que la sociedad de almas ha enviado a alguien aquí para inverstigar aquellas extrñas presencias… pensó.  
- entonces ella coloco el la empuñadura de la espada en la frente del fantasma y este desapareciao, ¿no te parece extraño?.  
- ¿ella? Interrogo el padre  
- sí, era una chica bajita, delgada, de cabello negro, casi no se le veia el rostro por un gran mechon de cabello en la mitad de la frente.  
-¡Rukia!, pensó inmediatamente Ichigo,- no puede ser ella, ella no volvería a Karakura.  
- papá, ¿no te parece extraño?  
- seguro no fue nada, no te preocupes, decía ichigo para no levantar sospechas en su ignorante hijo.- oh mira un restaurante de comida extranjera.  
- ¡NO!, no entremos hay, dijo Kurosaki júnior.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- este es el restaurante de mi nueva compañera de clase, no me la quiero encontrar en este momento, es tan fastidiosa.  
Demasiado tarde, ella ya lo había visto…  
- ¡ ICHINOSE !, hola como estas, se acerco la chica de cabello rosa a su compañero y al padre de este.  
- Kurosaki- kun para ti, respondió Ichinose enojado.  
- Hay que amargado, - buenas noches señor, ahora se había dirigido a Ichigo  
- Buenas noches señorita, respondió este.  
- Mucho gusto soy Magenta López, y usted debe ser el papá de Ichinose, perdón de Kurosaki- kun.  
- Aja, solo respondió Ichigo.  
- Por que no entran y conocen el restaurante familiar, les aseguro que les encantara la comida típica de mi país.  
- De donde eres, interrogo el señor kurosaki.  
- De Colombia, respondió la chica.  
- ¿Eso donde queda?  
- Suramérica, señor  
- Interesante, entremos Ichinose, sera bueno pobrar cosas nuevas.

El hijo solo fruncio mas el ceño, no le agradaba la idea de comer con Magenta, pero tocará.

Nota del autor: los colombianos son como los judíos, siempre encontraras uno en cualquier lugar del mundo, ¿entonces por que no puede haber una colombiana en Karakura?

II hola Shinigamis

-¿ no crees que este es el momento de llamar la atención?, dijo una chica.  
- si tu quieres puedes hacerlo, le respondió un joven.  
- Esto será divertido, entonces la chica elevo al máximo su reiatsu, como una carnada para llamar la atención del shinigami más cercano.

¿Qué es esa presencia tan extraña?, se interrogo Rukia desde un gran arbol ubicado en un parque del centro de Karakura.

Instantáneamente Ichigo también sintió aquella presencia, pero ya le había servido su plato, aunque eso no importaba, saco su distintivo de shinigami sustituto (aun lo utilizaba para sacar el alma de su cuerpo), y saco el alma de su cuerpo. Por lo cual su cuerpo cayó al suelo.  
- ¿Qué le paso a tu papá? Interrogo Magenta.  
- No te preocupes, mi papá se desmaya con frecuencia, pero no demorara en despertar, es una extraña enfermedad, le respondió el inocente Ichinose.

Mientras tanto Ichigo salía del restaurante en su forma shinigami.  
El alma de Ichigo no era la de un simple humano, el tiempo lo afectaba igual que a un shinigami, entonces a pesar que habían transcurrido 30 años, su alma aun conservaba el aspecto de un adolescente.

- ¡que shinigamis tan lentos!, se quejo la extraña chica, que estaba muy interesadas en encontrase asi fuera con un solo shinigami.

En ese instante llegan simultáneamente Ichigo y Rukia.  
- Vaya, dos shinigamis, dijo satisfactoriamente la extraña.

Ichigo y Rukia se mira simultáneamente pero ninguno de los dos dice nada. La situación es muy extraña y confusa, entonces Ichigo rompe el hielo.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tu?  
- Demonio, eso es precisamente lo que soy, claro debo presentarme, ya que he tenido la gentileza de llamarlos, mi nombre es Grace, y pertenezco al infierno, y en este momento me encargare de informarles cuales sean las acciones de mi grupo para que la sociedad de almas se vaya preparando para el gran fin de su soberanía.  
- ¿Qué dices?, interrogó Rukia, - no puedes ser del infierno, las puertas del infierno solo sirven para entrar, nunca para salir.  
- Pues encontramos una forma, y por eso los que logramos salir estamos preparados a iniciar una guerra.  
- ¡Cállate ya!, interrumpió Ichigo e inicio su ataque ¡ Getsuga Tenshou !  
Pero el fuerte ataque fue bloqueado por un gran escudo de hielo hecho por la chica.

Aquella chica era de cabello azul y grandes ojos castaños, tenia la apariencia de una joven de quince años, pero poseía un gran reiatsu.  
- ¿Qué eres tu?, interrogo Rukia.  
- Soy el demonio del agua, y ya se los dije, pertenezco al infierno.  
Ichigo inicio un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Grace, ella esquivaba cada ataque de este, hasta que de la nada ella formo una espada y muy rápido atravesó a Ichigo.

- ¡Ichigo!, grito Rukia.  
Ichigo cayo al suelo, subestimo a la chica.  
- Los shinigamis, en verdad son tan débiles, se burlo Grace. Hey tu, se dirigió a Rukia avísale a la sociedad de almas que se prepare para la guerra.  
Después de esto la chica desapareció.

Ichinose no pudo terminar su cena, su padre no había reaccionado, así que se devolvió a su casa para que su padre estuviera mejor y así volviera en si.  
Por su parte Rukia se dispuso a atender a Ichigo, pero la herida fue profunda, no había otra opción, habría que llevarlo a su casa para que inoue lo salvara, seguro ella aun conservaba sus poderes curativos.

Inoue, no entendía la situación, donde estará Ichigo, ya que su cuerpo reposaba sin alma en una cama de la clínica, ¿Dónde estarás?

III, shinigami, hollow, quincy, ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Ichinose se disponía a leer un manga, para él era muy normal que su papá perdiera el conocimiento muy a menudo, ya que después que recobraba la conciencia actuaba como si nada, estaba ya muy concentrado en su lectura, cuando golpean violentamente la puerta, cuando el joven la abre no puede creer lo que ve, ve a aquella extraña chica de la tarde., con su padre al hombro, claro esta que el se veía mucho mas joven de lo que era en realidad.

- tu?, solo atino a decir ichinose.  
- Donde esta Inoue?, Ichigo esta muy mal herido.

Inoue llego de inmediato y se horrorizo con la escena, hace muchos años no veía a su esposo tan mal herido.

- kuchiki san? Que ocurre  
- mamá conoces a esta chica?, decia mas desconcertado Ichinose.

Rukia, coloco a Ichigo en un mueble de la sala.

- lo unico que te pido es que lo atiendas, te contare lo ocurrido mas tarde. Suplico rukia.

Entonces Inoue tendio sus manos sobre el herido y se dispuso a curarlo, mientras tanto Ichinose agarra por el cuello a rukia.

- que le hiciste a mi padre?  
Inmediatamente rukia se suelta y se defiende.  
-Es que acaso no te han enseñado que debes respetar a tus mayores. Niñato.  
- que?, mira quien lo dice metro y medio.  
- Mas metro y medio sera tu ma… y se cayo, se dio cuenta que la madre de el estaba en el mismo recinto. – lo que pasa es que tu padre fue atacado y lo único que yo he hecho es traerlo para que lo cure su esposa.  
- Y tu quien demonios eres? Interogo kurosaki junior  
- Acaso no lo sabes?, tus padres nunca te dijeron nada, yo soy una shinigami…  
- Shinigami?, eso se come?  
- la ignorancia si es atrevida - penso Rukia...  
mientras esto ocurria, la joven de cabellos rosas se encontraba en la entrada de su establecimiento, - ¿qué fue aquel combate, parece que pelio un shinigami, mas exactamente Kurosaki-sama, asi que Ichinose tiene sangre shinigami, y no me habia dado cuenta, y eso que soy muy buena con los riatsus.

Ichigo ya habia despertado, y sus primeras palabras fueron : Rukia...  
Entonces Inoue llamo a esta que se encontraba con Ichinose explicandole lo que eran los hollows y los shinigamis con sus "excelentes dibujos". – no te creo ni una mierda fue lo ultimo que dijo Ichinose.  
-Kuchiki-san, porfavor entra, Ichigo quiere hablarte.  
Pero Rukia no estaba segura de entrar, habia pasado treinta años y habia tantas cosas de que hablar... pero finalmente se decidio y entro.

- es bueno verte otra vez por áca, dijo un Ichigo cansado.  
- Solo sigo ordenes, ya que es mi deber como teniente del 13 escuadron, repondio Rukia, sin mirarlo al rostro.  
- Asi que te ascendieron??  
- Después de lo sucedido con Aizen  
- Entonces hace 30 años, esto lo dijo con desanimo, pero su tono aumento de fuerza al continuar, - entonces fue por esto que nunca mas volviste a Karakura?, por que tenias muchas ocupaciones como teniente o simplemente te olvidaste de mi?...  
- Idiota!! Debes sabes que después de la ultima batalla con aizen, los portales y comunicaciones entre los mundos se bloquearon durante 7 años, Hurahara te lo debió haber contado.  
- Si lo supe pero hasta hace poco, pero después de esos años debiste haber vuelto, le reprocho el pelinaranja.  
- Venir?? Para ver como te casabas con otra??(huuuuuuuyyyy golpe bajo)  
- Ichigo se quedo sin palabras, no tenia defensa, después de 7 largos años decidio casarse con Inoue. – Crei que nunca mas volverías así que decidi rehacer mi vida, y tener una familia, y la unica con la que podia hacerlo sin ocultar lo que soy era con ella.  
- Pues te felicito, que bueno que no tienes memoria, maldito imbecil, por que creo que se te olvido la promesa que hiciste en hueco mundo, al decir esto Rukia bajo su rostro y unas lagrimas salieron.  
- Ichigo recordó aquella promesa...


	2. Chapter 2

Lo que esta entre ( ) son pensamientos

Lo que esta entre ( ) son pensamientos.

IV Te prometo que...

- Ichigo recordó aquella promesa...

Flash back

Estaban en Hueco Mundo, Ichigo había derrotado a Grimmjow, ahora se disponía a encontrar a rukia y socorrerla.

- Inoue: Kurosaki-kun, ¿ que haremos ahora?  
- Ichigo: ahora debemos buscar a los otros, pero debemos empezar por Rukia, ella es la que esta mas grave.  
- Inoue: claro, Kurosaki-kun debe estar muy preocupado por kuchiki-san.

Gracias al bankai de Ichigo prontamente llegaron a donde se encontraba rukia, que estaba seriamente herida.  
- Rukia!! Grito Ichigo al momento de verla, - sálvala Inoue, por favor!!

Rukia estaba inconsciente y no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a salvarla.

Mientras Ichigo esperaba impacientemente a que Inoue terminara su labor, se dio cuenta que aquel sentimiento que nació el mismo instante en que la vio partir aquella noche cuando fue capturada por su hermano, era amor... se maldijo así mismo por haber permitido que se separan en las noches, por eso decidió que pasara lo que pasara, le confesaría sus sentimientos cuando ella despertara, para no perderla nunca mas.

Al despertar rukia, lo primero que ve es a Inoue, que la recibe con una calidad sonrisa, para luego ver a un aliviado Ichigo.

- Inoue, Ichigo, donde estamos??, Fue lo que dijo la morena.  
- Estamos salvo Kuchiki-san, le respondió con una sonrisa la hime.  
- Itsigo e Inoue, estaban muy preocupados por ti, así que después de que Itsigo derrotara a ese arrancar malo vinieron a auxiliarte, agrego la pequeña Nell.  
Entonces rukia miro a Ichigo y le dedico una sonrisa.

- Inoue, Nell, por que no dan una vuelta por el lugar para mirar si otro amigo esta cerca y así auxiliarlo ( excusa algo tonta para quedar solos)  
- Si Kurosaki-kun, vamos Nell. Respondió Inoue agarrando de la mano a la niña arrancar.  
Al fin solos.

- Que bueno, que inoue ya esta salvo, ahora solo debemos encontrarnos con el resto y huir, rompió el hielo Rukia.  
- Si, Ichigo, sentía mariposas en el estomago, lo que estaba a punto de decir no era fácil, y menos en este momento donde lo primordial era recuperarse y marcharse de hueco mundo.- Rukia, quiero decirte algo..., lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta.  
- Dime, ¿todavía no estamos a salvo?, Le dijo una angustiada shinigami.  
- No, no es eso, ( por que era tan difícil decirlo) – yo, quiero confesarte algo...  
- ¡ Pues dímelo ya!, Ichigo estoy muy angustiada.  
- Rukia, no quiero nunca mas que seas lastimada, Rukia yo quiero protegerte siempre...  
- No tienes por que hacerlo, yo me puedo cuidar sola ( como me gusta retarlo)  
- Eso se nota, ahora casi mueres!!, alzo el tono Ichigo  
- Si, pero eso no implica que seas mi niñero.  
- Pues quiero serlo siempre y punto  
- Por que ha??  
- Por que te quiero demasiado, ( huy lo dije, lo dije, ahora me va a matar la enana)  
- ¿qué?, sus ojos se abrieron demasiado ( no puedo creelo, Ichigo me quiere, ahora se que mi sentimiento es correspondido...)  
- si, lo que dije ( no me hagas repetirlo).  
- Eso me alegra, Ichigo, rukia dijo esto bajando la mirada.

Entonces Ichigo se acerco mas a ella, tomo su mentón e hizo que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

- entonces te prometo que siempre te protegeré, le dijo el pelipincho  
- y como lo harás, después de que todo pase, me tendré que ir a la sociedad de almas  
- pues, quédate a vivir conmigo en el mundo humano.  
- Y las normas??  
- A la mierda, luchare con el que sea, con tal de que te quedes conmigo, te lo prometo!!, dijo muy decidió Ichigo  
Rukia sonrió, y se acerco a los labios de Ichigo, entonces el chico corresponde al cálido beso, cuando el aire nos les alcanzo mas, se separan, entonces Ichigo repite...  
- te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos...

entonces no importo el momento ni el lugar, e hicieron al amor. Como Inoue supuso lo que ocurría se demoro un buen rato, y no volvió sino a hasta muchas horas después.

fin flasback

V. bastardo

Ichigo al recordar aquella promesa sintió un gran malestar, se sentía muy mal al no cumplirla

- nunca olvide aquella promesa, creeme...  
- entonces por que no cumpliste, a rukia se le empezaron a formar unas lagrimas.  
- Tu te fuiste y no volviste.  
- Debiste esperarme... esto ya lo dijo llorando la morena.  
- Lo siento, pero si sirve de algo, quiero decirte que a pesar de los años yo aun te amo, confeso Ichigo  
- No seas cínico, ahora estas casado.  
- Lo hice por despecho.  
- Inoue no se lo merece. – debo irme, debo informar a la sociedad de almas de lo ocurrió, además alguien me espera... al final la shinigami se seco las lagrimas con su mano.  
- Alguien te espera??, Quién, dime??  
- Eso no te importa, adiós.

Después rukia salio muy rápidamente de la casa a duras penas se despidió de Inoue...inmediatamente después de salir rukia vuelve a la sociedad de almas.

En la sociedad de almas.

Rukia ya había llegado a su casa, ya era muy tarde pero las luces seguían encendidas, alguien en verdad la esperaba. Al abrir rukia la puerta, el saludo fue..

- por que te demoraste tanto en el mundo humano, la idea era solo revisar...le dijo una chica de pelo naranja  
- a ocurrido algo inesperado, respondio la morena.  
- Te encontraste con ese bastardo?  
- No, no es eso ( como lo supuso), hay nuevos enemigos.  
- Y esos nuevos enemigos te hicieron llorar?, pero tienes los ojos muy hinchados.  
- Mmm, no ellos no fueron.  
- Entonces si te viste con aquel humano, no es verdad??  
- De acuerdo no te lo puedo negar Hisana, se rindió finalmente rukia ante el interrogatorio.  
- Mamá, como es posible que después de tantos años vuelvas a buscar a ese maldito., le reclamo la chica de pelo naranja y ojos negro.  
- No lo busque, me lo encontré cumpliendo mi misión, además no lo llames maldito, recuerda que el es tu...  
- El no es nada mío... dijo furiosa Hisana ( eso bastardo no es nada mío) ...

Discúlpenme, pero soy pésima para las escenas de amor, remala, yo se que quedaron iniciados en el flash back, pero prefiero dejarla así en vez de embarrarla.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola OTA vez, pues fíjense que estaba yendo para la U cuando se me ocurrió este capitulo, pero con la cualidad de que esta nar

Hola OTA vez, pues fíjense que estaba yendo para la U cuando se me ocurrió este capitulo, pero con la cualidad de que esta narrado por le mismísimo Kuchiki Byakuka, espero les guste.

VI Hisana  
- Ni- sama, estoy embarazada... dijo tímidamente.  
Lo que sentí en ese momento fue como si me cayera un balde de agua fría, como era posible que ella, una shinigami y además una Kuchiki fuera ha cometer semejante error.  
- Es del Rioka verdad?, Fue lo único que dije, y ella solo asintió.  
No podía ir hasta al mismísimo mundo humano para matarlo, ya que los portales entre mundo estaban bloqueados, y tampoco me podía desquitar con ella, como caballero no es debido, y además ahora ella debía ser cuidada ya que llevaba una nueva vida dentro.

Al principio, trataba de evitarla, no quería verla, pero aquella vez que por equivocación la vi en el escuadrón 13, portando un abultado vientre, recordé que cuando estuve casado con mi esposa hisana yo habia desea crear una familia, tener hijos. Desde ese momento me pregunte que sé sentia ser padre, mi corazón se lleno de tristeza, ya que siendo un viudo las posibilidades eran mínimas. Pero al ver a Rukia, lo decidí, YO SERIA EL PADRE DE SU HIJO...

Rukia, no entendió como fue que de un momento a otro me empecé a preocupar por ella, y a estar pendiente de su estado, pero creo que ella le agrado la idea de que yo la apoyara.

Cuando nació una niña, yo fui el que propuso su nombre : Hisana, en honor a su hermosa tia, y a rukia la idea le gusto, desde ese instante mi hija se llamaria Kuchiki Hisana.

Han paso treinta años, la edad de Hisana, como la edad en los shinigamis transcurre diferente con respecto a los humanos, Hisana tiene la apariencia de una adolescente, tiene el cabello color naranja, es una lastima que haya heredado el cabello de su maldito padre, pero sus ojos, su piel hasta su estatura, todo recuerda su madre y a su tia, en pocas palabras, Hisana es una bella chica. Se le ha considerado una niña genio, con tan solo diez años de edad entro a la academia de shinigamis, se graduó a los trece de esta, y a los 15 años ya habia desarrollado su bankai, y a sus veinte ya era mi teniente, ya que desde que renji se convirtió en capitán del tercer escuadrón ningún otro shinigami habia sido digno de llevar el cargo de teniente del sexto escuadrón, hasta que llego mi hija.

Recuerdo el día en que le di su propio kenseikan...

- hisana, quiero darte algo  
- que cosa es?? Dulces, por que si es eso, ya sabes que si como mucho me enfermo...  
- es algo muy importante para el clan Kuchiki, y le extendi el kenseikan.  
- Ho, me lo darás a mi??  
- Por supuesto, eres la heredera del clan Kuchiki .  
- Gracias papá, me dijo con una pequeña lagrimita de felicidad.  
- Y sabes?, te prometo que cuando seas capitan te dare mi Ginpaku Kazahana no Uzuginu  
- y es así entrenare mucho para ser capitan, es mas te prometo que seré capitan...

ok ok, yo se que Kuchiki byakuya no es tan tierno, pero puede que un bebe lo cambie un poquitin, además el solo es tierno con hisana. Bueno para los que no se acuerdan que es el kenseikan , es el adorno que tiene en la cabeza, y el Ginpaku Kazahana no Uzuginu es la bufanda que el porta, ambas cosa designan la nobleza del clan Kuchiki.

Con este capitulo pretendo explicar un poco la personalidad de Hisana.

VII. Cuidate Kurosaki, cuidate...

Después de que Rukia informara la situación en el mundo humano, se entendio que los nuevos enemigos eran fuertes, asi que habian designado un grupo de shinigamis para que fueran al mundo Humano y enfrentara la situación, los escogidos fueron: el teniente de la novena division: Shūhei Hisagi, el capitan de la tercera divison: Abarai Renji, la teniente del sexto escuadron: Kuchiki Hisana y su madre Kushiki rukia, la teniente del decimotercer escuadron.

Tan pronto urahara se entero de quienes venian al mundo humano, por boca de Yourichi y ella gracias a soi fong. Decidio llamar a Ichigo y advertirle lo que se le venia pierna a arriba, ademas le encantaria ver la expresión de Ichigo al enterarse que uno de los shinigamis a llegar no dudaría en matarlo tan pronto lo viera.

El gato negro habia llegado a la casa kurosaki, era bien recibida, para ichinose simplemente era un gato que venia de vez en cuando, per jamas sospecho nada, por eso esta vez fue distinto, cuando yourichi en forma de gato entro por la ventana de la habitancia del chico, la que anteriormente habia sido de su padre, ella lo saludo como si nada, ya sabia que ichinose estaba la tanto de la situación.

- Hola Ichinose, veo que has crecido, dijo el gato.  
- ¿queeeeeeeee?? , se levanta un sorprendido Ichinose de su escritorio y señala a la visita, - ¿como es que un gato me esta hablando??  
- Ya deberias de saberlo, yo fui un shinigami, le respondio la mujer gato.  
- Hay, y dele otra vez con el tema de los shinigamis, ya tengo bastante con enterarme de que mi padre es uno, que la enana histerica tambien lo es, que mi madre tiene poderes y hasta que el peluche viejo con forma de leon tiene vida, como para que ahora me entere que el gato que venia de vez en cuando tambien es un puto shinigami, estoy arto!!.  
- Pues vete acostumbrando, es mas deberías ir pensando convertirte en uno también, sabes un amigo mío te convierte en shinigami en diez días, es una ganga no lo puedes negar.  
- Pues todo esto de los shinigamis me valen realmente una mierda.  
- Ok, como quieras, solo vine a buscar a tu papá, donde esta??.  
- En el consultorio.  
- Gracias, naranjito-kun.

Ichigo no tenia pacientes a esa hora, ademas no tenia intencion de atender a ninguno, solo pensaba en la ultima vez que vio a rukia, y si la volveria ver, cuando llego Yourichi esta le informe que urahara queria verlo.

En la tieneda de Urahara.

- tiempo sin vernos Kurosaki-kun, dijo el tendero estrella.  
- Si tienes razon, hace mucho no hablabamos, bueno al grano para que me hiciste llamar.  
- Te tengo buenas y malas noticias, después de decirlo se tapo el rostro con su abanico.  
- Pues empieza por las malas, dijo el pelinaranja.  
- La mala, es que los sujetos del infierno son realmente poderosos, y piensan hacer todo lo posible para destruir a la sociedad de almas.  
- Y la buena??  
- Que volveras a ver a tu querida Kuchiki-san, ya que ella y otros tres shinigamis mas vendran a enfrentar la situación.  
La expresión de enfado de Ichigo cambio a una de alegria, al escuchar las palabras del tendero. – y quienes mas viene con ella??, pregunto finalmente.  
- esa es la otra mala noticia, tambien viene hisagi, Renji e Hisana...  
- Hisana, quien es ella??  
- Pues ... ( como me encanta hacer sufrir a este hombre), ella es...como te lo digo para que no te duela... ella es la teniente del sexto escuadron.  
- Y?, por que tantos rodeos para contestarme??.  
- Pues, lo que he oido es que ella te odia profundamente... asi que tendras malos ratos (jijijij, lo deje asustado).  
- Y yo que le he hecho, si ni siquiera la conozco? Respondio el pelipincho.  
- Sabes kurosaki-kun, el apellido de Hisana es kuchiki..., ella es... la hija de rukia.  
- Laa hij-ja??' y quien es el padre??.  
- Mmmmm, yo que sé?, ( por supuesto que lo sé, solo quiero que sufras, jajajaja), solo se que rukia es madre soltera, y que su hija ha declarado abiertamente odiar a aquel chico humano que algunas vez le quito los poderes a su madre en el mundo humano. Asi que solo queria decirte eso, advertirte que te cuides de hisana, he escuchado que posee bankai, asi que es una oponente peligrosa. Cuidate Kurosaki-kun. Cuidate, esto ultimo lo dijo con la cara que se pone cuando se termina de contar una historia de terror.

Bueno nos vemos hasta la proxima entrega, por favor posteen y opinen de mi trabajo, para saber si voy por el camino correcto.


	4. Chapter 4

Hoy nuestro narrador estrella es Ichigo kurosaki, por favor los tomates los arrojan a lo ultimo

Hoy nuestro narrador estrella es Ichigo kurosaki, por favor los tomates los arrojan a lo ultimo..., ya que sé que no lo quieren mucho  
Gracias... se le quiere Magenta.

VIII. luke, digo Hisana, soy tu padre.

Maldito urahara, es sabe perfectamente quien es el padre de hisana, ¿quién sera?... Pensándolo bien si Hisana tiene mas o menos treinta años, podría ser mi hija, ya que no puede ser hija de Rendí, por que lógicamente tendría su apellido, el apellido de Hisana es kuchiki..., y conociendo a Byakuya, el jamás cometería incesto... si, lo mas seguro es que ella sea mi hija, o quien mas podría ser el padre?, A menos que Rukia haya tenido otro amor.

Estaba reflexionando esto es la sala de estar de Urahara, cuando se formo una puerta, y salieron cuatro mariposas negras, primero vi. a renji, con el cabello mas largo de lo que yo recordaba, lo siguió el shinigami del tatuaje del 69, ¿cómo es que se llamaba?, luego vi a Rukia, y detrás de ella venia la famosa hisana... ho creo que mis sospechas son ciertas, Hisana es algo mas alta que su madre, tiene el pelo naranja ( es mi hija!!), a la altura de los hombros, tiene puesto ese feo adorno que me recuerda a Byakuya, sus ojos son negros y fríos como su madre...

- Hola, solo atine a decir...  
- Hola Ichigo, como vas?, me respondió Renji  
- Hola, simplemente dijo el otro shinigami.  
Rukia no contesto solo me miro con frialdad, después mire a hisana y su saludo fue:  
- púdrete...  
- Hisana, no seas descortés con alguien que apenas conoces, le reclamo su madre.  
- Pero ya se quien es este bastando, apuesto a que es el humano que te quito tus poderes y que luego te enamoro... esto lo dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos con ojos de odio.  
Al escuchar esto sentí una punzada en el pecho, es obvio que ella me odia, todos esta claro, debo remediar como sea todo, creo que lo primero que debo hacer es tratar de mitigar el odio de mi hija, así que me dirigí a Rukia y le pedí que habláramos a solas.  
Estando ya solos, empecé mi plan.

- Rukia, no me lo niegues, el padre de hisana soy yo?  
- Si, lo dijo casi como un susurro.  
- ¿por qué siempre soy el ultimo en enterrarme de todo?  
- Por que eres un imbecil, y por que no quería afectar a tu matrimonio, es obvio que Hisana y yo nunca significaríamos nada para ti, es mejor dejar las cosas como están Ichigo, solo limitare a colaborar con nosotros, y no te metas nunca mas en mi vida.

Sus palabras me enfurecieron, y la cocí de los hombros.  
- Rukia, por favor, tengo derecho de ser padre, no me niegues este derecho.  
- Tu renunciaste a el cuándo me olvidaste y te casaste con ella.  
Entonces la abrasé y le susurre al oído.  
- jamás te olvide, sabes?, cada día pienso en ti, por favor Rukia, perdóname, por favor.  
- No, lo dijo con cierto aire de dolor.  
- Rukia permite que Hisana me conozca, que conozca a su hermano, nuestros hijos no tiene la culpa de mis actos, por favor...  
- De acuerdo, permitiré que Hisana hable contigo y que conozca a su hermano, pero no esperes que ella te acepte, es tan rencorosa.  
- Entonces me perdonas??  
- No Ichigo, solo te permito que conozcas a tu hija, de mi te puedes olvidar...

En ese momento sin darme cuenta la estaba abrazando fuertemente, hablábamos a susurros, y a pesar de lo que me había dicho, no pude reprimirme, me acerque a su rostro y toque sus labios con los míos, lógicamente esperaba un golpe por su parte, pero ella me respondió el beso, y por fin había vuelto a tener lo que yo deseaba hace treinta años, sus labios seguían siendo dulces, y me di cuenta que ella en el fondo de su corazón aun sentía algo por mi. El beso se termino por falta de aire, e inmediatamente después ella me golpeo muy fuerte en el estomago.

- no me vuelvas a tocar nunca en tu vida... fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuando salí a donde estaba el resto, estaban discutiendo.

- ¿qué que?, Cómo crees que voy a ir a cenar esta noche con ese sujeto, jamás!!  
- El quiere conocerte mejor, además quiere presentarte a alguien.  
- Y a mi que me importa que me quiera conocer, yo no quiero.  
- Vas por que yo lo digo, PUNTO!!, además tu no te mandas sola, podemos ser de igual rango pero yo soy tu madre y me obedeces...  
- Oblígame...  
- Baila! Sode no shirayuki, , Rukia pensaba obligar a su hija por la fuerza.  
- Ok, ok, no es necesario que liberes tu zampakuto, no tengo intenciones de pelear contigo, lo hare, esto lo dijo con resignación...

Después de aquella discusión que todos habían presenciado, urahara le proporciono un gigay a Hisana, para que ella fuera a cenar a mi casa, no le llame a hime para avisarle que habría una cena importante, ya que no quería que mi hija se intoxicara, así que había decidido pedir comida a domicilio.

Nos dirigimos a mi casa en auto, era obvio el disgusto de hisana, no me dirigia la palabra, así que me arriesgue.  
- Hisana, yo soy tu padre.  
- Ya lo sabia, y sabes no me importa... lo dijo en tono retador, ademas mi "verdadero padre" es Kuchiki Byakuya, ya que el fue el hombre que me crió.

Como era posible que aquel sujeto me sustituyera...

- pero, igualmente, por que no intentamos conocernos y llevarnos bien? Me arriesgue otra vez.  
- Esa es una posibilidad muy remota, si estoy aquí es por que mama es debil de carácter y se dejo convencer.

¿que pasara cuando hisana conozca a su madrasta, como se comportara ichinose al sabe que tiene una hermana?, descubralo en el proximo capitulo.

jajaja el proximo capitulo se llama venganza... jajaja adivine a quien??

QUE VIVA COLOMBIA PAPA!!


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, nuestro siguiente narrador invitado es Hisana, comprendanla un poquito, tiene cierto odio a las tetonas, quizas sea gen

Bueno, nuestro siguiente narrador invitado es Hisana, comprendanla un poquito, tiene cierto odio a las tetonas, quizas sea genetico, no se...

IX, no es bueno divertirse con el sufrimiento de los demás pero que viva la VENGANZA!!

Ya habiamos llegado, su casa era modesta, ni se compara con el palacio de los Kuchiki, pero que se podia esperar de este humano...

Una pelirroja con cara de tonta nos habrio la puerta, seguro es la esposa del humano...  
- hola Ichigo!!, hoo, has traido a una invitada..  
- si, este ella es ... Hisana... seguramente le da panico decir quien soy yo, que imbecil..  
- eres una paciente, pregunto inocentemente...  
- NO, soy la hija que tuvo su esposo con Kuchiki Rukia, Ja, se lo dije en la carota.!!...jajajajaja, después de haber dicho esto, Ichigo se puso rojo como un tomate y la tetona esa, se quedo muda, y luego empezo a llorar... ok lo admito fui muy directa, pero queria ver la cara de esa tetona tonta.

Ya cuando ella asimilo mis palabras, y se limpio las lagrimas, nos invito a seguir.

Cuando entre vi a un joven en la sala viendo eso a lo que llaman televisión. El me vio con extrañeza, y yo pues también lo mire raro, asi que Ichigo rompio el hielo.

- Hijo, quiero presentare a alguien, ella es... Hisana, ella es... tu hermana.  
- ¿mmm?, acaso es el dia de los inocentes??, fue la respuesta del joven.

Que raro se siente todo esto, yo no tenia ni idea que tenia un hermano, asi que los dos quedamos en shock.

- pues mucho gusto en conocerte, me llamo Ichinose, fue lo que me dijo...  
- el gusto es mio, que estoy diciendo se supone que yo iba en plan de guerra, no puedo ser tan cortes, demonios, me estoy volviendo blanda como mi mamá.

Bueno diríjanse a la mesa, veo que Ichigo a pedido comida y esta ha llegado.

Estando en el comedor ... empezo mi ataque.

- perdonen que sea tan directo, pero dime Hisana quien es tu madre?? Empezo Ichinose.  
- Kuchiki Rukia, respondi inmediatamente.  
- Mmm es aquella chica que te trajo ayer papá??, ahora este se dirijia a su padre.  
- Si, respondio Ichigo .

En ese momento la tetona empezó a llorar otra vez, asi que empeze mi ataque...  
- ¿por qué llora?, kurosaki-sama, si usted sabia desde hace mucho tiempo que mi madre y su esposo tenian una relacion sentimental, no se haga la victima...  
- lo siento hisana-chan, solo que la noticia me cae de sorpresa.  
- Sorpresa fue la que sintió mi mamá cuando se entero que usted se habia casado con Ichigo.  
- Pero, pero yo amo a Ichigo...  
- Si, pero eso no le quita el merito de ser una zorra y puta...  
Orihime rompio en llanto... entonces  
- ya por favor !! No la insultes mas... intervino Ichinose.  
- Solo le digo la verdad, que es una ZORRA!! Que le arruino la vida a mi mamá, y también a Ichigo, por que aunque el no lo reconozca en este momento, el sabe muy bien que aun quiere a mi mamá, ya que cada vez que la ve la acosa, es obvio, que se caso Inoue por puro y mero despecho...  
- Callate de una puta vez, se abalanzo violentamente ichinose hacia mi, pretendiendo atacarme..  
- Bakudo numero 1 ... asi que este quedo paralizado ante mi...- Sabes, yo soy un shinigami de alto nivel y no permitire que un simple humano como tu se me acerque...  
- Malditos shinigamis, lo único que han hecho es arruinar mi vida, fue lo que me respondio...

En ese momento de tanta tension, el celular que me habia dado mamá empezo a sonar, era un hollow, definitivamente me habia salvado la campana...


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos

Hola a todos!! Bueno a petición de Hiromi-chan, nuestro narrador invitado el dia de hoy es ... Ichinose Kurosaki.  
Servicio social: las inscripciones para el FC de Ichinose ya estan abiertas jajajajaja, ( como si alguien se quisiera meter).

X. Ojala se la coma un hollow...

Que oportuno es fue el timbre del celular, ya que desde que empezo a sonar salio corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo.  
- Hey si te vas a largar, por lo menos sueltame, le ¿implore?  
Entonces hizo un leve movimiento con los dedos y me "libero"...

En verdad estoy arto con este asunto de los shinigamis, ahora todo me da vueltas no se que pensar, estoy muy confundido, mas perdido que la mamá del chavo del ocho ( sí, en japon tambien dieron ese programa), en fin...

Entonces ella y papá salieron rapidamente de la casa dizque a perseguir un "hollow", ojala un bicho de esos le corte la cabeza y se la coma en pedacitos...

Oho no, ellos no tuvieron que buscar a ese hollow, el bicho ese ya estaba frente a la casa, era enorme, tenia forma de cucaracha.

- yo me encargo, dijo con autosuficiencia Hisana que anteriormente se habia tomado una pastilla y habia salido de su cuerpo, ahora portaba el uniforme estandar de los shinigamis..., y de un solo corte con su katana habia partido en dos al mounstro ( lastima que ese bicho no fue mas poderosoo y la mato).  
- Veo que eres buena, dijo papá.  
- Por supuesto "soy una Kuchiki". Al decir esto papá frunció mas el ceño, es claro que Hisana nunca lo aceptara como padre...

De repente, después de lo ocurrido, todos los presentes sentimos una extraña sensación, como una opresión en el pecho...

- ¿qué extraño reiatsu es ese?, pregunto Hisana  
- Seguramente son aquellos seres extraños, que vimos anoche, atino a decir papá.  
- hola shinigamis, dijo una voz femenina detrás de nosotros...  
- pero si eres tu de nuevo, respondio papá.  
- Veo que te has recuperado bastante rapido, shinigami...  
- crees que soy debil, pues no te la dejare tan facil...

aquella mujer de cabellos azules venia acompañda por dos hombres mas, uno de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes, y el otro tenia el pelo castaño y ojos algo rojizos... su presencia me da miedo ¿ quienes son ellos?, que desean...

- rindanse shinigamis, a menos que quieran moriri.  
- No vengas a amenizarnos, quien te crees para venirnos a intimidar? Dijo en su "tipico tono de superioridad" la "kuchiki".  
- Somos demonios, y en este preciso instante estamos de caceria, ya que buscamos almas humanas con un nivel de reiatsu considerable, ya que seguimos en proceso de incrementar nuestros poderes, esto lo dijo la mujer fijando su mirada en mi., para después decir: - ve por el Leo...

Entonces en ese instante el hombre de cabellos castaños se me abalanzo, es entonces cuando Hisana lo ataja con su espada...

- ni te le acerques al humano... amenazo la shinigami.  
- Pues deseamos absorber su energia, respondio el demonio en un tono burlon.  
- Pues no te lo permitire, entonces Hisana, con la fuerza de su espada separa al demonio unos cuantos metros e inicia su ataque.  
- ¡florece!, Bara no shirayuki!!, entonces su espada se transformo, la empuñadura tomo la forma de petalos de rosa blancos, y la espada en si crecio el doble de su tamaño original... después de su "liberación" ataco al demonio castaño de frente, mientas que ese recibio el ataque con su brazo.  
- Crees que me puedes cortar con tu ataque...dijo el demonio.  
- Mi intencion no es cortarte, es congelarte, la habilidad de mi zampatuko es congelar desde adentro todo lo que toca...  
Entonces el demonio empezo a retorcerse del dolor, su brazo se estaba congelando desde adentro...  
- maldita sea, esta shinigami salio muy lista, aborten inmediatamente el plan, ordeno el hombre de cabello oscuro, entonces los demonios se fueron del lugar a gran velocidad.

Después de todo esto mi cuerpo estaba temblando, casi muero si no hubiera sido por ella.

- por que me protegiste? Le pregunte, como era posible que lo hiciera si hasta hace poco nos odiábamos??  
- El deber de todo shinigami es proteger a los humanos, me respondio sin mirare al rostro. – y ademas a fin de cuentas eres mi hermano, esto lo dijo en un tono mas bajo, que solo yo escuche..  
- Gracias... fue lo único que le dije, a mi hermana...

Disculpen por mi "originalidad" con la zampakuto de Hisana pero no se me ocurrio mas...


	7. Chapter 7

Oh, el fic esta muy bueno, ojala lo continues pronto

Oh, el fic esta muy bueno, ojala lo continues pronto... .- haber si tu eres la autora del fic...  
- ¿quién eres tu?  
- Tu conciencia  
- Y por que te metes asi como asi?'  
- Vengo a insistirte, o te pones a estudiar o continuas el fic  
- Mmm, escojo la opcion dos  
- Con razon te estan llendo tan mal en el estudio  
- Callate!!

Hoy no hay narrador invitado, a menos que mi conciencia se quiera meter...  
- pues si ofendes a Inoue me meto  
- ¿qué, estas a favor de la tetona esa?  
- Me da lastima  
- Hay no empiece... pues yo quiero que sufra  
- Mmmm vamos a ver que pasa, pero ella es una buena niña  
- Callate!!  
XI. los hermanos ¿Kurosaki?

A pesar de no haber dormido casi nada, Ichinose fue a su escuela, como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior, hasta hay normal...  
Llego a su respectivo salon, y la primera persona que lo saludo fue la alumna extrajera, hasta hay normal..  
Después lo saludo su primo Gintoki, hasta hay normal...  
El maestro habia llegado , saludo a sus alumnos y empezo su catedra, hasta hay.. si si normal...  
Pero de pronto golpean la puerta, huy ( se viene boca...)  
El maestro abre y se da cuuenta que es la alumna nueva de la cual le habian comentado.

- sigue, bienvenida, dijo el hombre.  
ella entro y se paro delante de toda la clase.  
- Bueno muchachos, ella es su nueva compañera, por favor presentate, es decir di tu nombre, edad, de donde vienes y que te gusta. Para haber si te acoplas a tus nuevos compañeros.  
La chica aclaro la garganta...  
- mi nombre es Kuchiki Hisana, tengo trein..., dijo quince años, vengo de... kyoto y me gusta..., mmm pues me gustan muchas cosas... haber..., como torturar a mis subalternos, comprar casas con papá, el conejo chappy, mmm y la comida picante, esto ultimo lo dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

Todos en el salon quedaron con una gotita en la sien..., ninguno le entendio sus gustos...

- bien ya puedes sentarte, acomódate detrás de López, es la chica de cabello rosa que esta al lado del chico con cara de pandillero ( haciendo referencia a Ichinose).  
Entonces Hisana ubico al cara pandillero, lo miro muy mal, y luego ubico a Lopez, tambien la miro al rostro, pero esta vez la expresión era de imponencia.

- Huy, la alumna nueva esta mas buena que el pan caliente, comento Gintoki en el descanso de clases.  
- Ni te le acerques, le advirtió su primo pelinaranja.  
- Pero podria salir con ella si yo quiero, arremetio el moreno  
- Pues no!!  
- Por que ha ??  
- Técnicamente es tu prima.  
- OO, Que??, pero si la tia Yuzu es soltera, oh! no me digas que es hija del tio Ichigo.  
- Pues fijate que si  
- Ho y a que horas el tio Ichigo Hizo a esa belleza de mujer.  
- Hace mucho tiempo.  
- Pero si dijo que tenia 15  
- Que va!! Si es mas vieja, tiene como treinta años.  
- Huy pues no parece.  
- Lo que pasa es quwe ella no es humana  
- Huy, no me diras que es shinigami!!  
- Conoces la exitencia de ellos?, pregunto sorprendido el pelinaranja.  
- Pues si, hace tiempo.  
- Por que soy el ultimo en enterrarme de todo, mierda!!  
- Mmm por que que eres algo lento, se burlo el moreno...

- Lamento interrumpirlos pero... digo la shinigami que recien habia llegado ante ellos.  
- hola mucho gusto, mi nombre esYasutora Gintoki, yo soy tu...  
- que demonios haces aquí, interrumpio un molesto Ichinose.  
- Me obligaron a venir, mamá supo que los demonios necesitan de la energia espiritual de las personas, asi que me mando a esta lugar para cuidarte, pero admito que ser niñera es una molestia, por eso vine a advertirte que mas te vale no perderte de mi vista, por que si lo haces veras mi furiaa!!, lo ultimo fue una verdadera amenaza.  
- Así que la niñita aun le hace caso a la mamita, tono burlo...  
Entonces Hisana cogio a su hermano violentamente del cuello.  
- Pudrete imbecil!! Agradece que te protega, o si no ya estarias muerto.  
- Hey, shinigami... no seas tan violenta con el pobre Ichinose, dijo una voz femenina. En ese momento habia llegado la estudiante extranjera.  
- Y quien eres tu para darme ordenes.  
- Pues realmente nadie, pero no creas que por el hecho de ser shinigami puedes llegar y tratar mal a todo el mundo, arremetio la chica de cabello rosa.  
- Como carajos sabes que soy shinigami??  
- Se nota, tu reiatsu es obvio.  
- Mmm, y tu quien eres??  
- Soy López Magenta y soy un quincy..

-Ahora si me perdi, aparte de humanos, hollows y shinigamis hay otra especie, hay nooooooooooooooooooo, se quejo Ichinose.  
- pues si soy una de los ultimos quincy que existen.  
- Y que haces en japon?, intervino Gintoki  
- Pues vengo a entrenarme con el quincy mas poderoso que existe actualmente, Ishida Uryu .  
- Pues tu vida y quien eres me importa muy poco, asi que retirate y y no te metas en los asuntos de los shinigamis, dijo hisana  
- Mmm, pues no quiero, se muy bien que de la sociedad de almas han mandado a un grupo de shinigamis para investigar a esos sujetos del infierno, y pues ustedes se creen muy autosuficientes, pero tarde o temprano tendran que recibir la ayuda de los otros...  
Entonces Hisana solto a Ichinose, y se dirigio de frente a magenta.

- mira niñita, no te metas en nuestros asuntos, por que si lo haces no saldras bien librada...  
- me estas amenzando??  
- Tomalo como quieras..  
Entonces Magenta empezo a formar un arco de energia espiritual...

- chicas no es necesario que lleguen e los extremos, somos razas civilizadas, calmémonos, dijo Gintoki en tono conciliador.  
- Tienes razon gintoki-kun, yo soy un quincy y no me rebajo con un shinigami( con el orgullo quincy pa lante)...  
Entonces después de decir esto la chica rosada da media vuelta y se va, no sin antes dejar a una furiosa Hisana...  
Y por su parte Ichinose tendria que anotar otra palabra para su libro "Bleach para Dummies".

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, esa Magenta Lopez no soy yo, es una simple tocaya... o no un momento, ella es ... MI CONCIENCIA!!

JAJAJAJA

tarea: averiguen quienes son los padres de Gintoki, ya deje muchas pistas...


	8. Chapter 8

XII

XII. no podemos negarnos al destino I parte.

Las clases habian terminado, y ahora Ichinose y Gintoki iban para la casa del segundo, era obvio que Ichinose no comia en su casa..., pero detrás de ellos iba la shinigami "guardespaldas".

- oye, deberíamos invitarla para que cene con nosotros, o por lo menos que se haga a nuestro lado... dijo Gin-san.  
- No, ni que se me acerque... la destesto mucho...respondio su primo.  
- Pero, pero a fin de cuentas ellas es de nuestra familia, pero aun no me lo explico, quien es su madre?.  
- Pues... es una shinigami que conocio mi papá hace tiempo, fue la que precisamente lo convirtió en shinigami.  
- Vee, eso esta grueso, y que ha dicho tu mama?  
- No ha parado de llorar desde que Hisana estuvo en mi casa.  
- Para ella debe ser difícil saber que su esposo la a engañado,  
- Mi papa nunca la engaño, si lo que dijo Hisana es cierto, mi madre fue la causante de que la relacion entre papa y Rukia terminara...dijo Ichinose con un tono triste.  
- Mmmm, no se que decirte, las cosas de los adultos son muy complicadas, ellos veran como se las arreglan, por eso a nosotros no nos deben interesar sus problemas, por eso yo digo que debemos integrarnos con nuestra primita Hisana, y al terminar de decir esto puso cara de deprevacion, por lo cual Ichinose le dio un puño directamente en el rostro.  
- Si seras depravado!!, eso es incesto!!  
- Mmmm, y que??, no ves que entre primo y primo mas me arrimo...

gota en la sien de Ichinose...

Orihime estaba en su cocina, no sabia por que aun cocinaba tres porciones si su esposo e hijo nunca comian en casa, en ese momento lloraba, por la impotencia que sentia, sabia muy bien que Ichigo aun amaba a rukia, pero se lo habia negado asi misma todos estos años junto a el, pero su matrimonio desde hace mucho tiempo era solo apariencia, desde hace 5 años ya no dormian en la misma cama, si solo seguian casados era por el bien de ichinose, nada mas...  
Ella estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, cuandoi Ichigo llega a la cocina.  
- o, que haces a estas horas en casa, se supone que a estas horas das consulta en la clinica de ishida, lo dijo sorprendida la mujer, ya que espera a su esposo hasta muy tarde.  
- Le pedi permiso, es que quiero hablar contigo.  
- Dime...  
- Suspiro del pelinaranja, lo siento Hime...  
- OO, que dices Ichigo  
- Siento no haber sido un buen esposo, siento no haberte correspondido a todo el amor que me dabas, pero ya no puedo mas... Orihime, yo quiero...,¡ yo quiero el divorcio!  
- ¿qué estas diciendo?, Ichigo tu no me puedes decir eso, que será de Ichi?  
- Ichinose ya esta grande, ya lo sabe todo, ya es hora que el entienda que no nosotros ya no nos queremos.  
- Pero yo aun te amo  
- Lo siento Hime, pero yo no  
- Aun amas a Kuchiki-sa, verdad?  
silencio por parte de Ichigo  
- aun la amas!!, al decir esto rompio en llanto y cayo al suelo...  
entonces Ichigo se inclina para levantarla, pero ella lo rechaza...  
- entonces vete con ella y con tu hija, VETE!!  
- Hime por favor no reacciones asi, Ichigo en verdad estaba preocupado por la reaccion de su esposa. En ese momento el siente otra vez un extraño reiatsu.  
- Lo siento tengo que irme, es algo urgente, suspiro por favor no me odies...

aun seguían discutiendo de las relaciones entre familiares, cuando Hisana siente nuevamente una presencia extraña, asi que inmediatamente saca a su dispensador de almas modificadas, y se convierte en shinigami...

- Ichinose, gintoki!! Escóndanse ahora.  
- ¿qué ocurre?, respondió Ichinose.  
- Un demonio se cerca...

Ya era muy tarde un nuevo enemigo habia llegado, ahora este demonio era rubio y de ojos azules, de porte elegante( imaginensen a un Byakuya rubio con el pelo corto)...

- vaya vaya, en busca de un humano encuentro a dos muy interesantes...  
- si, pero ellos no estan solos... reto Hisana  
- mmm, me imagino que eres la shinigami que hirio a mi amigo anoche, o me equivoco?  
- Exacto, y si no te retiras te pasara lo mismo que a el.  
- Pues yo no soy tan tonto como el, yo si te matare, diciendo esto puso cara de sadico.  
Entonces este hombre forma de la nada dos dagas y ataca de frente a Hisana, entonces ella utiliza su shumpo para esquivarlo, al alejarse libera a su zampakuto, pero nuevamente tiene que usar su shumpo, entonces el demonio dice:

- veo que eres rapida shinigami, pero no creas que te salvaras.  
- ¿quién eres tu?  
- Mi nombre es Alex Moon, y soy el demonio del trueno, por eso mi especialidad es la velocidad, después de decir esto, usando su super velocidad se ubica detrás de hisana y clava una daga en su cuerpo, sin que la pobre chica pudiera reaccionar...  
- HISANA!!, grita deseperado Ichinose  
- No.. es .. justo..., fue lo ultimo que dijo la shinigami antes de caer inconsciente, es entonces cuando ichinose corre a recibirla entre sus brazos.  
- HISANA!!. HISANA ¡!, RESPONDEME!!, POR DIOS NO TE MUERAS!!, esto lo decia con gran desespero teniendo a su hermana entre brazos, cubierto de sangre.  
- Ahora si nos jodimos, fueron las palabras de Gintoki...

Fin...  
¡plop!

No mentiras aquí seguimos , jijijiji...

- bueno, ya que aniquile a la molesta shinigami, absorbere sus almas ...  
- ¡ Getsuga Tenshou ! . Ichigo habia llegado justo a tiempo. Vio la escena y se enfurecio..  
- jamas perdonara lo que le hiciste a mi hija. ¡ Getsuga Tenshou !

entonces inicio la batalla entre Alex e Ichigo, pero al ver que el demonio era muy rapido, Ichigo tuvo que liberar su bankay.

La pelea se traslado al cielo, ambos hombres peleaban a gran velocidad... pero Ichigo utiliza su ataque - ¡ Tensa Zangetsu ! entonces una gran haz de energia negro ataca de frente al demonio, cortandole una pierna..

- ¿pero que??, mi pierna !! Grito desesperado Alex, te he subestimado shinigami.  
- No creas que soy un shinigami debilucho, respondio.  
- Pero aquello no es la energia de un shinigami, tu eres algo mas...  
- Eso no va al caso, entonces Ichigo embiste de nuevo al enemigo con otro ¡ Tensa Zangetsu !, entonces el demonio del trueno muere, al no poder escapar de la gran ráfaga de energia de Ichigo ...

Después de esto Ichigo va a donde estan sus hijos.  
- Papá!! Tenemos que socorrerla, ( refiriendose a Hisana), llevemosla donde mamá, ella podra curarla.  
- En estos momentos no seria prudente, lo mejor sera llevarla donde urahara, dicendo esto cogio a Hisana entre sus brazos y empleo el shumpo para llevarsela...  
- Demonios, dijo Ichinose, ¿ Gin, tu sabes donde queda ese tal urahara??, si es donde la tia Yuzu hace sus compras, se donde esta por que varias veces la he acompañado a es lugar.  
- Pues que esperamos, vamos a alla.


	9. Chapter 9

Atención se avecina momento ichiruki

Atención se avecina momento ichiruki...

Ela: pronto vendra el divorcio, paciencia, paciencia... y pues sí, Gintoki es un poquito pervertido, su nombre es en honor al prota de gintama ( personaje al cual adoro).

XII. no podemos negarnos al destino II parte.

Rukia lo habia sentido todo, pero no alcanzo a llegar a tiempo, ya que estaba al otro extremo de la ciudad inspeccionando que nada extraño ocurriera, cuando llego al lugar encontro Ichinose corriendo como un loco junto al otro joven moreno, entonces ella los detuvo.

-¿ que ocurre?, ¿dónde esta Hisana?  
- resulto herida y papá se la llevo a donde un tal Urahara...  
- que!! , no puede ser, mi hija esta herida, el rostro de rukia paso a ser uno de desesperación, pues vamos rapido, ordeno.

Al llegar a la tienda, Tessai, atendio inmediatamente a la chica. Pero de todos modos Ichigo estaba muy preocupado...  
- tranquilízate Kurosaki, Hisana es una chica fuerte, tiene buenos genes, se burlo urahara .  
- no es el momento para bromear maldito.  
- Tranquilo, muy pronto estara sana...

Tiempo después llegaron Rukia, Ichinose y Gintoki.

- donde esta mi hija?? Interrogo Rukia.  
- La esta tratando tessai, le respondio un preocupado Ichigo.  
- Dime Ichigo que ocurrio.  
- Un nuevo demonio aparecio, y la hirio gravemente...  
Rukia rompio en llanto e inconscientemente abraza a Ichigo para obtener consuelo, entonces un sorpredido Ichigo la abraza fuertemente...  
Mientras que un angustiado ichinose observa la escena, y se retira, gintoki se da cuenta de su molestia y lo acompaña.

- espera Ichi, espera a donde vas??  
- A un lugar mas tranquilo mientras se recupera Hisana.  
- No debe ser facil para ti ve a tu papá en esa situación con ella verdad?  
- Ahora todo tiene sentido... dijo ichinose.  
- A que te refieres??  
- Sabes, hace como 5 años mi papas ya no duermen juntos, ya no se tratan con cariño desde hace mucho, claro es obvio mi papa esta enamorado de Rukia...

Mientras tanto rukia lloraba en el pecho de Ichigo, mientras el aun la abrazaba  
- tranquila rukia, Hisana se recuperara.  
- Pero es que es la primera vez que hisana pierde una batalla.  
- Pero gracias a Dios, yo pude salvarla a ella, a Ichinose y gintoki.  
Entonces rukia levanta el rostro y mira a los ojos a Ichigo.

- gracias Ichigo por salvar a mi hija  
- querras decir a nuestra hija.  
Entonces rukia sonrie...  
- te ves muy linda cuando sonries,  
- mmm acaso eso importa...  
- Rukia, quiero confesarte algo...  
- ¿Que?  
- Me divorciare de orihime, eres la primera en saberlo.  
- ¡no puedes hacerlo!, tienes una bella familia, no la puedes echar al caño, ademas ¿por qué lo haces?  
- Que por que lo hago?, no es obvio?, Rukia quiero cumplir mi promesa. Al decir esto Rukia se sonroja.  
- Deberias olvidar esa tonta promesa...  
- No Rukia, no quiero, entonces Ichigo la abraza mas fuerte.  
- Rukia, por favor perdóname, ¿cómo hago para convencerte?  
- No puedo, no puedo hacerlo Ichigo, no puedo... en ese momento Ichigo ya estaba muy cerca de su rostro, en ese momento la mente no estaba conectada al cuerpo, entonces Rukia es la que besa a Ichigo...

Su beso no fue muy largo, ya que alguien entro al lugar .

- ¡ el gato se va y los ratones hacen fiesta!  
- HISANA!!, dijeron al unisono Ichigo y Rukia.  
Una demacrada hisana miraba la escena, mientras que detrás de ella iba tessai.  
- Kuchiki-san, por favor vuelva a acostarse, aun no esta completamente sana. Aun la herida esta abierta, entonces al decir esto hisana se desmaya otra vez.

- demonios, nos vio, se lamento Rukia, Hisana te odia Ichigo, ahora me va a regañar cuando se despierte, suspiro  
- pues que se vaya acostumbrando... dijo Ichigo.  
- Que te haya besado no quiere decir que te haya perdonado, remato rukia, entonces ella entra a la habitación donde estaba su hija para acompañarla en su recuperacion.

Al dia siguiente , hisana abre sus ojos y a la primera que ve es a su madre.  
- hola mami, dijo con tono de niña bueña  
- ¿como te sientes?  
- Algo cansada, pero creo que estoy bien, que fue lo que paso después de que cayera inconsciente?  
- Ichigo llego a rescatarlos, el fue quien te trajo.  
- Entonces lo besabas por agradeciemiento?, al decir esto, Rukia se sonrojo. - La idea era no volver a involucrarse con el otra vez mama, por que lo haces, por que te haces daño, no vez que el esta casado...  
- Pues, se piensa separar...  
- Entonces ya lo perdonaste, que falta de carácter!!, a mi papá no le gustara nada, ojala que cuando se entere acribille al tipejo ese.  
- No lo he perdonado, se defendio rukia.  
- Por Dios mamá, ese cuento no se lo cree nadie y menos las que nos están leyendo...

En ese momento alguien golpea la puerta, rukia la abre y ho sorpresa es ichinose.

- hola, llegue en mal momento Kuchiki-san?, pregunto el joven.  
- No tranquilo, yo ya me retiraba, ( hummm que bueno que llegaste, es la oportunidad para escaparme ) penso Rukia.  
- Bueno, puedes seguir, Adiós, entonces Rukia dejo entrar al joven y cerro la puerta.

Estando los jovenes ya solos.  
- como te sientes??  
- Bien, solo un poquito cansada.  
- Gracias, dijo Ichinose  
- De que?, si casi me matan.  
- Precisamente por eso, por arriesgar tu vida por protegernos.  
- Ese es el beber de todo shinigami, ya te lo habia dicho...  
- Si, pero tambien creo que lo hiciste por que en el fondo te caigo bien.  
- Tú caerme bien!, por favor no digas bobadas.  
- A que si te caigo bien, por que si no, no le hubieras hecho caso a tu mamá.  
- Mmmm, soy muy obediente eso es todo...  
- Hisana quiero proponerte algo, dijo ichinose timidamente  
- ¿Que?  
- Tengamos una loca noche de pasion!!  
( huy esto ya se volvio hentai, y tras del hecho incestuoso) mentiras estaba bromeando, es para que se rian un poquito jijijij, retomemos...

- Hisana quiero proponerte algo, dijo ichinose timidamente  
- ¿Que?  
- Hagamos una tregua, tratemonos bien, ¿qué te parece?  
- Mmm, de acuerdo acepto.  
- Hisana?  
- Si?  
- Por que no intentamos mejor ser hermanos, se lanzo Ichinose.  
- Pues, eso estara difícil, tu papa... entonces fue interrumpida por ichinose  
- Y acaso que tenemos que ver nosotros en los problemas de nuestros padres, hay mi papá vera con quien se queda, a nosotros no nos debe importar eso.  
- Pero...  
- Pero nada, mira aya tu si lo consideras a mi papá como el tuyo, lo unico que yo quiero es que nos llevemos bien, y que seamos buenos hermanos.  
- Por que me pides esto??  
- Sabes?, siempre quise tener un hermano, y pues mis papas no me dieron uno, quizas por que les falto amor, pero ahora que tengo uno, no pienso perderlo.  
- Eso se te escucho muy cursi, se burlo hisana  
- Y eso que viene a cuento??, que opinas ha??  
- Ok, acepto ser "tu hermana", al final ella mostro su primera sonrrisa en el mundo humano...

alguna sugerencia para el proximo capitulo??  
Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo...


	10. Chapter 10

Tengo un grave problema, me estoy llendo para el lado oscuro, la inoue ya no me cae mal

Tengo un grave problema, me estoy llendo para el lado oscuro, la inoue ya no me cae mal... ahora la considero, pero igual sigo siendo ichirukista y con mas veras sigo con el fic.

Bueno esta capitulo es para que nos relajemos, y por que no, riamos!!

XIII. Ichiruki 4ever.

Ichinose salia del cuarto de Hisana, cuando Rukia lo llama para que conversen en privado.

- ¿qué quieres kuchiki-san?, empezo ichinose.  
- ¿Debes odiarme verdad?, dijo ella con tristeza.  
- ¿Por qué debería odiarte?  
- Pues creeras que soy la culpable del divorcio de tus padres...

Flash back

Ichinose e Ichigo llegan a su casa y encuentran que orihime esta enpacando una maleta..  
- mamá , ¿adonde vas?  
- Me voy donde tatsuki, ya no puedo vivir con ustedes.  
- Pero que dices??  
- Tu papá, me acaba de pedir el divorcio..  
Entonces el chico mira consternado a su padre...  
- estas seguro de lo que haces papá?, interrogo ichinose.  
- Si hijo, es lo mejor para todos.  
- Es por eso que me voy, no puedo seguir viviendo aquí, no soportaria volver a ver a tu padre con Kkuchiki-san otra vez, no puedo, pero saben... a pesar de todo yo aun te amo Ichigo, y por eso me alejare, para que seas feliz... por que cuando uno ama a una persona, lo unico que desea es su felicidad... diciendo esto, cierra su maleta, baja las escaleras y se va...  
- Mama!!por qué lo haces?, entonces ichinose bajo su rostro, y unas lagrimas asoman a su rostro..  
- Hijo, dejame explicarte todo... fue lo único que dijo su padre.

Es entonces cuando Ichigo realmente le cuenta su historia a su hijo. ( es entonces cuando Ichinose se entera de toaaa la historia hasta el fin de aizen )

Fin flash back.

- yo no creo nada, kuchiki-san, no la odio, simplemente todo me da igual…dijo tranquilamente Ichinose  
- ¿qué quieres decir?  
- Si, ya lo se todo, se que mi papá la ama mucho, y pues... a mi sinceramente me da igual.  
- ¡¡como que te da igual!!dijo una alterada Rukia.  
- Pues si, asi soy yo, yo solo quiero ser feliz y estar bien, por eso trato de no pensar mucho en lo que ocurre a mi alrededor, y pues si mi papa es feliz a tu lado, bien por el.  
- Entonces no tienes ningún problema con que estemos juntos??  
- No, solo espero que cocines bien, quiero por alguna vez en mi vida tener una cena decente en mi casa. Al decir esto sonríe a una sorprendida rukia...  
Entonces el chico da media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

- espera ichinose!!  
- Ha?? Ahora que ocurre?  
- Me acabo de dar cuenta que ahora te llevas muy bien con Hisana, es por eso que quiero enseñarte algo...

Al otro dia, antes de empezar clases...

- hola Ichinose, hola Gintoki, hola mmm kuchiki..., dijo la quincy rosa.  
- Hola, dijeron los dos jóvenes, mientras que Hisana en pose amenazante se acerca a la chica.  
- Aun sigues con ganas de peliar ha?? Desafio la shinigami.  
- Pues como quieras??vengase, vengase haber, muy berraquita??, ( es entonces cuando a Magenta se le salio el colombiano y empezó a hablar en español).

- No sean violentas chicas, dijo Ichinose..  
- Dejalas, les conseguimos barro y cobramos la entrada, apunto gintoki.  
- Depravado de mierda!!dijo entre dientes el pelinaranja.

Es entonces cuando hisana saca su soul candy, dispuesta a transformarse para empezar a pelear.  
- Bakudo numero 1, dijo Ichinose, entonces los brazos de Hisana se cruzan por detrás...  
- Que acabas de hacer cabron?? Dice una furiosa Hisana.  
- Creo que se llama Kido.  
- Y como carajos puedes hacer Kido??  
- Mmm, Kia-chan me dijo que podia hacerlo por que tenia sangre shinigami, entonces ella me enseño este bakudo y unos cuantos hadous...  
- KIA-CHAN!!, DESDE CUANDO LLAMAS A MI MAMÁ KIA-CHAN!!  
- Mmmm, me parece que es un buen apodo para mi nueva madrastra.  
- MADRASTRA!! MI MAMA NUNCA SERA TU MADRASTA, SOBRE MI CADAVER!!  
- Mmmm, pues tendras que morirte, se burlo el chico, estaba divirtiendose mucho con su hermana en esa situación.  
- NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE HAYAS VUELTO ICHIRUKI, LO ESPERABA DE CUALQUIERA MENOS DE TI!!  
- Pues fijate... la gente toma a veces decisiones realmente impredecibles...

Mientras tanto Magenta y Gintoki veían la escena con una gota en la sien...

por fin luego de que Hisana se habia deshizo del bakudo, la pelea se olvido y empezaron sus clases...

después empezo la clase de educación fisica, pero oh sorpresa habia un nuevo maestro, ni mas ni menos que Renji abarai...

- ¿qué haces aquí?, lo interrogo Hisana apenas entro.  
- Vine por que tu madre me lo pidio, no puedo dejar a mi princesita ni un momento sola, por que si no llega un demonio malo y me la lastima...  
- No me trates como si fuera una niñita, exijio hisana.  
- Ya lo se, solo que ahora, después de lo que te paso, no te pienso desproteger...

Entonces empieza la dichosa clase, pero entonces gintoki se acerca a su prima...

- oye preciosa, ya que nunca admitirás que eres una Kurosaki , yo creo que tu y yo podriamos salir...  
- eso no seria técnicamente incesto??, respondio la chica.  
- Acaso el amor distinge esas cosas??, es entonces cuando recibe un puño de su primo.  
- Cabron!! Ya te he dicho que no le coquetees a mi hermana!!  
- Pero, si ella ahora esta solita, por que no la puedo acompañar, se defendio el moreno.  
- Lo siento gintoki, pero tengo novio, asi que ni modo, solo estoy dispuesta a ser tu prima...

Cara de sorpresa por parte de los chicos

Alguien es tan valiente para tenerla como novia?, penso Ichinose.

- y quien es tu novio??  
- Pues... ella se sonroja, es un capitan del gotei 13, es... de pelo rojo, tiene cara de pandillero, por los muchos tatuajes que tiene, pero en el fondo es tierno..  
- ¿QUÉ QUE?, Abarai ranji es tu novio, esto lo dijo gritando y señalandolo en frente de toda la clase.  
- La chica nueva si que no pierde el tiempo, dijo un alumno cualquiera.

Entonces Hisana, coje a su hermano, y se lo lleva a un lugar apartado para darle su merecido...

Llegan a otro patio, que esta desocupado, y entonces ella empieza a golpearlo.  
-por que eres tan imprudente imbecil??, decia ella mientras le daba puños en el estomago...


	11. Chapter 11

Pues a mi me encanta Renji, pero si tienen razon esta muy viejito, para Hisana, por que para mi la edad no importa

Pues a mi me encanta Renji, pero si tienen razon esta muy viejito, para Hisana, por que para mi la edad no importa... yo igual te amo Renji, asi no ganes ni una batalla... bueno, este capitulo Ichigo no la pasara muy bueno, o si??', veremos que pasara, eso si esta muy dulce 8 ojo diabeticas), y pues un poquito de Ichihisa, que lo disfruten...  
Con todo mi amor... Magenta.

XIV. ¿la odisea de Ichigo? Parte I

Hisana aun seguia golpenado a su hermano, pero este seguia insistiendo...  
- Hisana, pero es que el puede ser tu padre!!, esta muy viejo, y tiene cara de malo, con toodos esos tatuajes, NOOO!! ME GUSTA!!  
- Eres imbecil o que??, como se te ocurre que voy a ser novia del tio Renji??, solo lo dije para alejar a Gintoki, ya que me fastidia que siempre me este coqueteando...  
- De verdad?? carita de alegria J  
- Por supuesto, ¡¡el es mi tio !!  
- Ya decia yo es que tu mereces algo mejor, aunque sea alguien de tu edad, ¿no permitire que cualquiera sea tu novio!!  
- Jajaja, asi que eso es lo que hacen los hermanos...  
Ichinose se sonrrojo...

En otro lugar de karakura

Rukia estaba despidiendo a los hombres de la mudanza, habia decidio, que mientras estuvieran en el mundo humano, ella y su hija no vivirían arrimadas en la casa de urahara... no no ella no.

- ¿puedo ayudar en algo?, dijo un hombre pelinaranja.  
- ¿Ichigo?, ¿qué haces aquí?, fue la respuesta de ella.  
- Un pajarito con sombrero me conto que vivirias aquí.  
- maldijto urahara penso Rukia. Largate, no quiero verte dijo ella.  
- Mmmm, no me ire, por que vine para hacerte una invitacion.  
- QUE TE LARGUES!!  
- Oye no seas agresiva conmigo, solo soy un hombre carente de afecto, que busca salir un rato con la mujer que quiere.  
- Que te largues o libero a sode no shirakuyi!!  
- Por favor rukia!! Ya basta, dejate de hacerte la dura, que yo se que te mueres por mi!!  
Al escuchar eso Rukia, se sonroja...  
- ves rukia, aceptalo, aun me quieres, dijo divertido Ichigo  
- igual , asi te quisiera mi hija no lo aceptara y mucho menos Ne-sama..  
- entonces ya lo estas considerando  
- QUE NO!!

Entonces Ichigo saco del bolsillo una hoja arrugada, la desdoblo y se la acerco a rukia, rukia al ver el papel se sonrrojo... era un viejo chappy con cabello naranja, traje de shinigami con una gran zampakuto.

- soy yo verdad?, pregunto divertido Ichigo.  
- Donde lo encontraste?, respondio sorprendida rukia.  
- Un dia al recoger la basura de mi cuarto lo vi, y lo conserve, es un lindo recuerdo...  
- Ichigo, por favor olvida todo... suplico rukia.  
- No, rukia, no pienso nunca olvidar lo que vivimos juntos, como olvidar el dia en que te conoci, el momento en que me cediste tus poderes, la noche en que te fuiste con tu hermano, tu rostro iluminado en el momento de tu rescate en lña sociedad de almas, aquella noche en Hueco mundo...

Entonces rukia rompe en llanto.  
- aun me amas Ichigo??  
- ¿Es que aun lo dudas tonta?

casi sin planearlo la tomó por la cintura con sus brazos y la abrazó dulcemente contra su pecho mientras esperaba que ella se calmara a pesar de que el llanto de Rukia estaba cesando, el tenerla tan cerca y el sentir sus hombros húmedos con las lagrimas de la su diosa de la muerte le hicieron pensar en otra cosa, en algo que desde hace varios años le había estado rondando en la cabeza pero de solo pensarlo lo reprimía... pero estaban solos y ya no podía mas, las manos le temblaban, la piel estaba erizada. Entonces ella tomo la iniciativa, tomo la mano de el y lo condujo al cuarto recien organizado.

El se sento en la cama, con lo cual ella quedo a su altura, entonces fue mas facil besarlo, y acariciar su pelo, después siguió por su cuello, Ichigo solo suspiraba de placer... luego el la coge nuevamente de la cintura y la tumba en la cama, es entonces cuando empieza a tocar uno de sus pechos, cubriendolo completamente con su mano, para después desabotonar la blusa que ella llevaba puesta, para luego el se quitara la suya, el Quiso explorar otros sectores, lo que provocó que bajase hasta toparse con el sosten de Rukia. No alcanzó a intentar nada porque ella hizo que él volviese a sus labios. Sin darse cuenta de cómo había pasado era ahora Rukia quien se encontraba sobre él. Besando aún sus labios acariciaba sus fuertes pectorales. Aunque hubiera querido, ahora Rukia no habría podido separarse del el, el amor que sentia por el se lo habría impedido.  
Ahora sus labios también recorrían en cuerpo de Ichigo, Poco a poco había ido perdiendo la razón y comenzaba a guiarse por sus impulsos sexuales retenidos por tantos años, Cosas que habían estado pasado por su mente como "no puedo perdonarlo" no habían tardado en desaparecer. Sus labios continuaron bajando por el torso del muchacho acompañados por los suspiros de este. Pronto se estaba topando con el broche del pantalón , no pudo evitar mirar más abajo fijándose en que la entrepierna de Ichigo estaba bastante abultada.  
Ichigo volvió a tomar su lugar original, ya había esperado bastante y tenía una labor que había dejado incompleta. Se concentró en el sosten de Rukia, pero según él, ya era hora de quitarlo. Como pudo rodeó la espalda de Rukia hasta encontrarse con el broche,  
El broche había cedido ante la insistencia de Ichigo y este ahora podía contemplar los pechos descubiertos de Rukia. Era cierto que sus pechos eran pequños, pero él la encontraba hermosa. No tardó en poner sus grandes manos sobre sus pechos para explorarlos en plenitud. La verdad era que sus puños bastaban para cubrirlos.  
Había dejado de acariciarlos para ahora besarlos, lo que aumentaba el número de suspiros provenientes de ella. Rukia se había comenzado a excitar bastante producto de aquellos besos y caricias que le daba Ichigo, se encontraba ahora besando y recorriendo el vientre de Rukia, a quien nuevos suspiros volvían a salirle de la boca; la idea de que podría hacerla suya, excitantemente indescriptible, y, como sabía que Rukia lo estaba disfrutando, Estaba dispuesto a darle todo el amor y placer a Rukia, ya que él mismo lo estaba sintiendo.  
Siguió bajando y se topó con las bragas de Rukia. La respiración de ella comenzaba a aumentar aún más, al igual que la excitación de él, entonces con un poco de nervios y sintiendo como una pequeña gota de sudor recorría su sien, se decidió a poner ambas manos a cada lado de las caderas de ella, sujetando así sus bragas para poder quitárselas.  
Cuando se las hubo quitado, se incorporó quedando de rodillas en la cama para poder así quitarse el pantalón. Fue entonces cuando Rukia se incorporó también, lo besó con pasión, entre jadeos, se había tomado el tiempo para contemplar la desnudez de Rukia. Sin que se diese cuenta, Ichigo volvía a besarla, esta vez recorriéndola con sus fuertes manos, lo que hacía que el placer de Rukia aumentase, finalmente Cuando sintió que la penetraba lanzó un suspiro de alivio y placer, Al poco tiempo Ichigo jadeaba, gemía y suspiraba, su cuerpo se encontraba mojado y totalmente caliente, las lágrimas de Rukia habían resbalado por sus mejillas. Ichigo sintió cómo la culminación de todo se hacia presente, pronto no lo aguantaría más. Se separó de Rukia para que respirasen mejor, ella miró a Ichigo a los ojos. Al final de todo Ichigo estaba acostado con Rukia apoyada en su pecho. Él le hacía suaves caricias en el pelo y ella, sonrojada por el recuerdo de lo que acababan de hacer...

Gomen, he caido en la tentacion!!  
Ciao, se imaginan si Hisana los viera en ese estado, huy!! Pues esperenlo muy pronto!!


	12. Chapter 12

XV

XV. ¿la odisea de Ichigo? Parte II

- necesito que me acompañes a casa...  
- ¿qué ¿ acaso no sabes llegar solita donde urahara.  
- No ves que hoy nos mudamos a un apartamento, y pues no se como llegar, mama me dio la direccion, por eso te pido el favor que me acompañes ya que tu si debes conocer bien a Karakura.  
- De acuerdo...

Al llegar al apartamento, Hisana abrio la puerta con la llave que esa misma mañana le habia dado Rukia. Al entrar escucharon voces en la cocina. Entonces se dirijieron a la cocina de donde provenian aquellas.

- ¡MAMÁ!!, grito hisana al ver a su mamá tan acaramelada con aquel hombre de pelo naranja.  
- ¡HISANA!, dijo una sorprendida Rukia, no es lo que piensas, puedo explicarlo... suplico...  
- me prometiste que jamas lo perdonarias, dijo esto con mucho odio.  
- Pues las personas pueden cambiar de opinión, ademas, ¿acaso no te importa la felicidad de tu mama?, arremetio Ichigo...  
- Maldito Kurosaki, sabes los kuchiki nunca permitan que ustedes dos esten juntos, mi papá te matara, no si antes yo lo hago, entonces saca su dispensador de soul candy, se come el dulce y se transforma en shinigami.  
- ¡CORRE PAPÁ!!, dijo un angustiado ichinose, entonces Ichigo busco el distintivo de shinigami sustituto, saco el alma de su cuerpo y busco la ventana mas cercana para salir corriendo.  
Hisana salta por la misma ventana...

-¡NO HUYAS MALDITO KUROSAKI!! TE MATARE!!  
- por favor Hisana, no tienes por que ponerte tan violenta, se defendio Ichigo.  
- He entrenado toda mi vida para este momento... siempre he soñado con derrotarte en batalla, asi que este es el momento... se que no eres un shinigami ordinario asi que no perdee tiempo con mi shikai, ¡BANKAI!

entonces la zampakuto de hisana se divide en dos especies de katanas de color negro.

- de acuerdo si tu lo pides. ¡BANKAI!, grito Ichigo.  
Entonces el traje de Ichigo cambia al igual que zangetsu.

- Por lo que mas quieran no peleen!! Suplico rukia.  
- Tranquila Kia-chan, papá solo le esta siguiendo la corriente a Hisana, no se preocupe por ella, no le pasara nada.  
- Es que no estoy preocupada por Hisana, estoy preocupada por Ichigo, Hisana en verdad piensa matarlo!! Dijo muy angustiada rukia.  
- OO, pues... ojala papá sea mas fuerte...

Entonces Hisana e Ichigo iniciaron la batalla, Hisana ataca primero: salta sobre Ichigo y lo ataca de frente con sus dos katanas, pero Ichigo bloquea el ataque con zangetsu.  
Entonces Hisana se separa, pero zangetsu empieza a congelarse con una especie de Hielo negro. Pero no solo estaba congelando su espada, todo su cuerpo estaba siendo atrapado por aquel hielo.

- demonios, penso Ichigo.  
- Bara no shirayuki congela todo lo que toca, y pues su bankai es mucho mas potente... ya que aquel hielo negro no es un simple hielo, es mi propio reatsu concentrado.  
Entonces hisana ataca a Ichigo, sin que este pueda moverse, causandole graves heridas.  
- HAAAA!!,grita Ichigo de dolor.  
- ICHIGO!!, hisana por favor para ya!!, suplica nuevamente Rukia.  
- No lo hare, toda mi vida he querido derrotarlo y demostrarle a todo el mundo que soy algo mas que "la hija del Ryoka".  
- Ya basta Hisana!! Es el tu padre...  
- No es mi padre!!, mi papá se llama Kuchiki Byakuya!!

Al escuchar esto Ichigo se llana de colera, no puede admitir que su propia hija lo esta acribillando, lo niegue como padre y que ademas rinda tanto culto a ese maldito de Byakuya... entonces concentra todo su riatsu y rompe el hielo que lo tenia atrapado.

- OO ¿pero que demonios ha hecho?, ha roto el hielo de mi Bankai!! Exclamo una sorprendida Hisana.  
- Unos simples cubitos de Hielo no podran derrotarme... entonces Ichigo se pone su mascara vizard, la pelea hasta ahora empieza... y lanza un ataque con su espada, una gran ráfaga de reiatsu negro.  
El ataque cae directo sobre hisana, y esta trata de bloquearlo con sus zampakutos, pero el poder es tan fuerte que ella cae herida.

Mientras tanto Rukia e ichinose ven la escena con impotencia.

- ¿crees... que eres el unico con ese poder?, dijo entre jadeos Hisana mientras se levantaba.  
- Mmmmm...

Entonces Hisana tambien forma una mascara en su rostro...

- ¿cómo es posible??, dice un preocupado Ichigo...  
- herede este poder de ti, por desgracia... entonces ella tambien lanza ráfagas pero compuestas y hielo negro, las lanza tan rapido que Ichigo tiene que utilizar su shumpo...

- Kia-chan, la gran presión que siento son sus riatsus??, pregunto Ichinose.  
- Sí, ellos no son precisamente un par de shinigamis, ellos son algo mas... ellos son vizars...  
- ¿qué que?, pero que carajos es eso??  
- Son shinigamis que han desarrollado poderes de hollow, respondio ella con un tono mas calmado y sereno...

Mientras tanto la pelea ahora se desarrollba en el aire, ambos utilizaban shumpo y descargaban mucho reatsu...

Pipipipi...

- una orden!!, PAREN YA!! Grito Rukia, Los demonios han aparecido de nuevo!!  
- ¿qué ? se detuvo Ichigo...  
- si, los demonios han vuelto a aparecer en un lugar muy cerca de aquí.  
- De acuerdo iremos para alla, pero nuestra pelea queda pendiente... amenazo hisana...  
- Ichinose quedate aquí, ya que estaras seguro, dijo seriamente rukia.  
- De acuerdo Kia-chan, solo cuidensen...


	13. Chapter 13

XV

XV. 5 comentarios

Cuando llegaron al lugar, un parque publico, criaturas rojas estaba absorbiendo la energia de las personas, estas criaturas eran comandadas por Grace ( recuerden, ella es la demonio del agua, la de pelo azul, ojitos cafes)  
-maldita perra!! Sin avisar hisana, aun con su mascara puesta ataca a Grace, pero esta crea una gran barrera de hielo...  
-asi que a ti tambien te gusta jugar con hielo??' dijo divertida hisana.  
-cuando quieras jugamos juntas, entonces al decir esto formo una katana con la empuñadura azul, ¡¡dragon de agua!!, al decir esto de su espada salio una especie de dragon conformado de agua y ataca a hisana, la fuerza del ataque hace que Hisana caiga al suelo. Entonces Grace se mueve velozmente ante donde yace la chica y trata de clavarle la espada, pero zangetsu bloquea el ataque.  
- ¿qué demonios crees que haces??, dice una furiosa shinigami.  
- Pues salvandote!!, no creeras que permitire que esta bruja te haga daño.  
- Pues yo puedo cuidarme sola, alejate que esta pelea es mia...

Entonces Ichigo es atacado por una ráfaga de fuego, pero el alcanza a proteger con su arma.

- que? Dice Ichigo un tanto sorprendido, ya que no se esparaba un ataque por la espalda.  
- Por que no dejas que las chicas se diviertan un poco solas, y pues si quieres jugar, juego conmigo...dijo un hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes.  
- ¿quién eres tu?, dijo el pelinaranja.  
- Soy Tomas Jáuregui y soy el demonio del fuego...

Mientras esto ocurria Rukia, quien previamente se habia convertido en shinigami cortaba a las criaturas rojas con su zampakuto.  
- que crees que estas haciendo??dijo un hombre moreno, que llevaba rastas.  
- Mmm, que crees, pues acabando con estas criaturas infernales, respondio rukia.  
- Mala idea, soy el demonio de la tierra, y no permitire que destruyas a mis subalternos... entonces el moreno forma una especie de espada doble filo y atraviesa a Rukia sin previo aviso, ( jajaja si se lo que piensan, que rukia siempre es atravesada, pero es que le da mas dramatismo a la historia)

-¡¡MAMÁ!! Grita Hisana.  
-¡ RUKIA!! También lo hace un desesperado Ichigo.  
Entonces ellos dos se olvidan de sus respectivos oponentes y se disponen a atacar al moreno.  
- Tensa Zangetsu!! Invoca Ichigo.  
- Kageyoshi Bara no shirayuki ¡! Invoca hisana.

Aquel sujeto recibe los dos ataques al mismo tiempo, lo cual fue demasiado poder espiritual , por consiguiente su cuerpo es destruido totalmente...

- carajo!! Acaban de matar a Bryan, dijo grace muy furiosa.  
- Larguemosnos, este par con esas mascaras son muy poderosos, y aun no estamos preparados para enfrentarlos, anuncio Tomas.  
- Sera mejor que dejemos en paz por ahora a "la familia feliz" , se burla Grace.

- ¿a quienes llamas famila feliz?, dijo Hisana en un tonito desafiante...

- a ustedes tres!!, no crean que nos han ganado, la verdadera guerra aun no empieza!! Al terminar de decir esto Grace, Tomas y el resto de criaturas desaparecen en el aire...

( hasta los malos ya se dieron cuenta que son una "familia") jajajajaja

cuando los demonios desaparecieron Ichigo coge a Rukia entre sus brazos, y utiliza el shumpo para llevara donde urahara, no sin antes decirle a hisana que porfavor le avise a ichinose que lo espera en aquella tienda.

Ichinose corria hacia la tienda de urahara, esperando encontrar alli a su papá.

-ichinose!! Lo llama Hisana.  
- ¿estas bien ?, ¿te paso algo?, dice muy preocupado el chico.  
- No tranquilo, me encuentro bien, la que esta herida es mamá.  
- ¿qué?, ¿qué la sucedió a kia-chan?  
- La atraveso un maldito demonio, pero ya lo matamos...  
- Lo matamos??pregunto el pelinaranjo.  
- Si, Kurosaki y yo lo matamos... dijo con desanimo la shinigami.  
- Hisana, ya deja de llamar a papá kurosaki.  
- No se me da la gana.  
- ¿por qué?  
- Por que lo odio, entonces ella rompe en llanto.  
- OO, no llores Hisa...  
- Es que toda mi vida lo he odiado, y si me volvi shinigami, fue para poder derrotarlo alguna vez, dice ella entre sollosos... entonces ichinose la abraza para consolarla.  
- No te das cuenta que ese odio te esta consumiendo?, dice el chico en tono dulce.  
- Pero no se como controlarlo!! Es que el nos hizo tanto daño... pero sabes en el fondo su error tiene algo positivo...  
- ¿qué cosa?  
- Tu... entonces Ichinose se sonroja.  
- ¿pero que dices?  
- Si, si el no se hubiera casado con inoue, tu nunca habrias nacido y nunca te hubiera conocido...(Apocalipsis Hisana esta siendo dulce!!)  
- Ves!! Ya tienes un motivo para no odiarlo, dice muy entusiasta.  
- Mmmm, pero igual no le perdono todas las lagrimas que le hizo derramar a mama.  
- Pero si ella ya lo perdono que mas da... ademas cuando has visto que yo le recrime algo a ella, ha??

Entonces hisana suspira y corresponde al abrazo del chico, para luego undir su rostro en el pecho de él, mientras que el solo sentia sus calidas lagrimas...  
Después ella levanta el rostro dejandolo muy cerca al de el.

- de acuerdo, intentare perdonarlo, solo por que tu me lo pides...dice la chica.  
Entonces el sonrie.  
- es una lastima que seas mi hermano, dice ella mirandolo a los ojos.  
- Pero que cosas dices ?? Dice el chico adquiriendo en su rostro una tonalidad roja.  
- Si, para ser humano te quiero mucho.  
- me quiere mucho penso el sorprendido pelinaranja. – pues para ser una shinigami, yo tambien te quiero, respondio finalmente él.

XVII. Vizard junior

Rukia reposaba en la tienda urahara, ya que alli se le habian prestado los primeros auxilios, y a su lado estaba Ichigo, velando por su sueño, la puerta se habre y entra la shinigami de pelo naranja, las miradas de padre e hija se cruzaron por un instante, luego Hisana se sienta la otro lado de la cama, quedando al frente de Ichigo...

- en verdad la amas tanto?, pregunto hisana sin mirarlo a la car.  
- Si, por eso estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme al que sea con tal de estar a su lado.  
- Por eso no dudaste en enfrentarme??, aun ella no lo miraba al rostro y solo se atinaba a mirar el rostro tranquilo que en este momento tenia su madre.  
- Bueno... dudo él, se que me odias mucho y pues amenazaste con matarme , asi que no tuve opción... entonces Hisana gira su rostro y lo mira directamente a los ojos...  
- Aun tengo intensiones de matarte, pero si lo hago, mamá perderia a la persona que quiere... y pues yo no quiero volver a verla llorar , no lo soportaria. Ichigo fue entonces quien bajo el rostro.  
- La has visto llorar mucho??.  
- lo suficiente para tenerte tanto rencor, ya que tu siempre fuiste el causante de sus lagrimas... pero espero que ahora seas el causante de sus alegrias, por que si no la haces feliz, te juro Kurosaki Ichigo que te mato...  
- mmm eso quiere decir que me aceptas??  
- Te acepto como el novio de mamá, pero jamas te aceptare como mi padre...  
- Gracias...  
- No me lo agradezcas a mi, agradecele a ichinose quien fue quien me pidio que te perdonara...

Entonces Hisana se levanta, se acerca a su madre, la besa en la frente y sale de la habitación...

Al otro dia en la escuela karakura, estando en una aburrida clase de quimica ( bueno la quimica es chévere para mi, pero para nuestros personajes no).

-HISANA!!  
-HISANA!!  
-HISANA!!

Decia una voz femenina desde afuera del salon de clases, mas exactamente en el patio, y pues la clase era en un tercer piso.  
Entonces todos los alumnos curiosamente fueron hacia la ventana a averiguar quien era la que llamba, igualmente lo Hizo la shinigami...  
OO cuando hisana vio de quien se trataba, sali del salon y rapidamente bajo al encuentro con quien la llamaba, seguia de su hermano...

Ya en el patio.

- ¿qué haces aquí maldita perra?  
- OH!! Asi saludas a una vieja amiga!! Nunca cambiaras tu carácter no Hisanita??, le respondio divertida una chica de cabello gris...  
- ¿qué demonios haces aquí gritando mi nombre como una loca??  
- Pues... me entere que estabas nuevamente en el mundo humano y quise visitarte.  
- Osea que esta tampoco es humana, intervino ichinose...  
- Oh!! Pero de donde salio este humano tan sexi!!  
- Que sexi ni que mierda si lo que tiene es una cara de pandillero, dijo hisana con toda la seriedad del caso.  
- Oye!! Respeta que no soy ningun pandillero.  
- Claro que no, eres el humano mas sexi y atractivo que he conocido, dijo la chica de pelo gris mientras se iba acercando peligrosamente al chico...  
- BASTA YA HIROMI!! Dijo hisana para finalmente golpearla en la cara...

- bueno, bueno, ya dejen de pelear, ¿quién eres tu hiromi-chan??, pregunto ichinose.  
- Yo soy una gran amiga de Hisana.  
- Y donde se conocieron  
- En un entrenamiento que hicimos juntas hace años...  
- Mmm entonces eso confirma que no eres humana...  
- Por supuesto que no, yo soy una vizard a mucho honor...  
- Vizard, claro!! Todo lo explica!!, ¿eso se come??  
- Yo te lo explicare, dijo seriamente Hisana. Los vizars son shinigamis que han adquirido poderes de hollow, este es el caso de Ichigo y yo que, que podemos aumentar nuestro poder de combate al invocar la mascara de nuestro hollow interno...  
- Y como se conocieron entonces con Hiromi-chan??  
- Pues a la edad de 15 años, me entere que poseia a un hollow interno, y pues mamá sabia que lo habia heredado, y pues ella misma se encargo de contactar a los vizards en secreto, para que me entrenaran, como lo hicieron en su tiempo con Ichigo... y pues fue en ese entrenamiento que me conoci con Hiromi.  
- Si, la super Hiromi-san es ni mas ni menos que la hija de Hirako y Hiyori-san, los vizard que en su tiempo entrenaron a Kurosaki Ichigo, el gran Heroe de la batallan contra aizen, esto lo dijo con gran orgullo y emocion... sin ellos la sociedad de almas nunca hubiera ganado...  
- veeeeeeee, ya tengo otra palabra para mi libro Bleach para dummies , V-i-z-a-r-d, deletraba el chico mientras anotaba en su cuaderno...  
- desde cuando anotas todo??, pregunto hisana a su hermano.  
- Desde que conoci a Kia-chan, es que son muchas palabras y muchos significados, y pues asi es mas facil recordarlos...  
Gota en la sien de hisana  
- Hay que encanto de humano!! Dijo Hiromi...que encanto!!, otra vez se le fue acercando al chico.  
- Alejate de él!!, no quiero que mentes pervertidas como la tuya lo contaminen!! Reclamo hisana.  
- Al contrario, dejame que me le acerque, ya que al fin y al cabo ichinose tambien es de los nuestros!!  
- Como asi?? Pregunto el chico.  
- Por supuesto, ya que eres hijo de Kurosaki-sama, es logico que tu tambien eres un vizard, y pues yo con mucho gusto te hago un entrenamiento personalizado, esto ultimo lo dijo con tono de perversión...  
- Maldita perra!! Dijo entre dientes la shinigami.


	14. Chapter 14

XVIII

XVIII. en busca de la liberación del infierno parte I...

cuartel general de los malos malosos.

- Disculpe, Grace-sama pero ya tengo la información que me pidio, dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes...  
- Que tienes para mi Iris, respondio la demonio de cabello azul.  
- Lo que usted necesita para abrir las puertas del infierno son tres cosas.  
- Dime que.  
- Necesita un humano con un poder espiritual considerable., un shinigami y un quincy para el sacrificio, y todos tienen que ser mujeres.  
- Mujeres?¿por qué?.  
- Las mujeres poseen "cierta energia", solo por eso.  
- Y ya sabes el lugar donde podamos encontrarlas??  
- Ya tengo identificada a la humana y a la quincy, pero aun no a la shinigami.  
- Pues en la batalla pasada dejamos muy mala herida a una shinigami, ahora debe estar convaleciente... sera facil atraparla, creo que su normbre es Kuchiki, Kuchiki rukia..  
- Hai, como ordene Grace-sama, ahora tres escuadrones, uno para atrapar a la shinigami el cual yo comandare, y los otros dos se encargaran de la humana y la quincy  
- Perfecto, cuando este todo listo informame.

Simultáneamente en tres lugares.

1.tienda de urahara.

Urahara habia salido con tessai a traer mercancía, y solo estaban jinta y ururu cuidando de la tienda. En ese momento llega cinco hombres vestidos de rojo y una mujer vestida de blanco, armados de katanas, fácilmente dejan fuera de combate a Jinta y ururu para luego ir a la habitación de rukia y secuestrarla.

2. en una quebrada.

Hace media hora Ishida habia dejado sola a Magenta, ya que el tenia que ir a revisar unas cosas en el hospital, por ahora solo ella se encontraba entrenando sola. Pero llegan cinco hombres vestidos de negro y una mujer rubia vestida de naranja.  
La quincy puede hacerle frente a los cinco hombres, pero al enfrentarse a la mujer, esta uso usa tecnica muy extraña que la dejo inconciente. Entonces la mujer rubia se lleva a a Magenta al lugar del sacrificio.

3. en la casa de Tatsuki.

Orihime estaba cocinando algo para cuando llegara la familia de su amiga, cuando fue sorprendida por una mujer pelirroja, vestida de verde.

- kurosaki orihime?, pregunto la extraña mujer.  
- No, ahora soy Inoue orihime, dijo con trizteza la mujer, para luego ser golpeada por detrás por un hombre de traje rojo que la dejo inconciente, para luego ser llevada lejos de ese lugar...

Mas tarde...

En la tienda de urahara...

-hola a todos!! Saludo con desden hisana.  
- Hisana-chan, te tengo malas noticias, dijo Urahara muy seriamente.  
- ¿qué ha pasado?.  
- Los demonios secuestraron a tu mamá y no pude evitarlo no me encontraba presente.  
- ¿qué maldito?, Hisana habia cogido por el cuello a urahara...  
- si, y me parece muy sospechoso que la hayan secuestrado a ella... Ichinose has revisado que tu mama se encuentra bien?, ahora se habia dirijido al chico naranja.  
- Mi mama?, solo se que esta en casa de su mejor amiga.  
- Pues llamala y asegurate que esten bien. A y por cierto ustedes conocen a alguna quincy ¿?  
- Si, una compañera de intercambio es una quincy, se entrena con un tal ishida, le respondio nuevamente el chico...  
- Pues llamare a Ishida para que me confirme su paradero.

- en la casa de tatsuki no contestan, ire hasta alli mismo para buscar a mamá!! Dijo Ichinose.  
- Yo te acompaño kurosaki-kun, dijo Hiromi que tambien estaba presente...  
- llame a Ishida y dice que desde hace una hora no sabe donde esta Magenta, Hisana-chan podrias ir a riachuelo a las afueras de karakura a buscarla, por favor esto es urgente.  
- ¿qué ocurre urahara?,. después te lo contare todo solo asegurate que aquella quince se encuentre bien...  
- de acuerdo, Urahara por favor avisale a kurosaki, el debe saber que mama esta en peligro, haaa y que su esposa también n.n.

nuevamente en el cuartel general de los malos malosos, en un cuarto oscuro y feo

orihime habia por fin abierto los ojos, la cabeza le dolia bastante. A su lado se encontraba rukia la cual estaba sentada en el suelo con una expresión cansada, y al frente tenia a una adolescente que golpeaba violentamente la puerta...

- HABRAN YA ESA MALDITA PUERTA, Y DEJENOS SALIR!!, gritaba la chica de cabello rosa.  
- Es inútil, si nos tiene a las tres aquí es por que nos necesitan para sus planes... dijo Rukia.  
- PERO QUE DEMONIOS PLANEAN??, pregunto la chica.  
- No lo se, solo tengamos fe en que vendran a salvarnos.  
- Y que tal si planeamos escapar? Dijo la quincy.  
- Por ahora es casi imposible, ahora me encuentro muy debil, no podria enfrentarlos, y Orihime nunca a servido para la batalla...  
- Pero yo tambien podria pelear, soy una quincy.  
- Si, pero igual si te encuentras aquí fue por que no pudiste hacerles frente.  
- Tiene razon, la chica se habia entristecido...  
- Solo tengamos fe de que Kurosaki-kun, nos salve, dijo Orihime.

- aun llamas a tu esposo "kurosaki-kun" pregunto la shinigami.  
- Ya no es mi esposo...

- Ahora si me perdi... quienes son ustedes dos? Interrumpi la chica de cabello rosa.

- Yo soy Kuchiki rukia y ella es... Inoue Orihime

XIV. en busca de la liberación del infierno parte II...

- Ahora si me perdi... quienes son ustedes dos? Interrumpio la chica de cabello rosa.

- Yo soy Kuchiki rukia y ella es... Inoue Orihime.  
- Mmm no me digan que son: la mama de ichinose, señalando a Inoue, y tu la mamá de Hisana, señalando a rukia.  
- Si, si lo somos...  
- Hay ahora esto si se puso feo, para que carajos nos querran a nosotras, para nada bonito me imagino...

Hisana habia llegado al riachuelo y solo encontro el bolso de magenta...  
-diablos tambien se la llevaron a ella...  
en otro lugar.

- Ichinose...¿ ya llegamos?, pregunto la peligris.  
- Ya casi...  
- Oye, después que se arreglen las cosas.. podriamos tu y yo salir...  
- Mmm mira en este momento no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso... mi mama puede estar en serios problemas...

Al llegar se dieron cuenta que orihime no estaba...

en la casa de sombrero loco...  
estaban presentes Ichigo sus dos hijos, Ishida, Renji, el del 69, sado y la colada de Hiromi.

- dime ya urahara que es lo que sabes, pregunta un angustiado Ichigo.  
- Pues, yo creo que planean abrir las puertas del infierno, y pues lo que yo se es que para eso necesitan sacrificar a una humana, una shinigami y una quincy...  
- Demonios!!... Rukia esta en peligro... penso Ichigo...  
- Oh no... Magenta, espero que estés bien, por su parte pensó Ishida...

Y asi todos pensaron algo, a... si... tambien estaban preocupados por la hime :p

- ahora mismo informare la situación a la sociedad de almas, pedire refuerzos... anuncio Hisana.  
- Perfecto... no podemos permitir que se abran las puertas del infierno...

Entonces de la sociedad de almas mandaron a tres capitanes:  
Numero uno... mi queridísimo Kuchiki byakuya  
Numero dos... al chibigami, este perdon al Hitsugaya Taicho...( claro esta que ya esta mucho mas crecidito)  
Y el numero tres... Zaraki kempachi...

Ya era de noche y nuestros heroes esperaban muy atentos cualquier decibel de riatsu que se presentase... mientras tanto los malos malosos estaban listos para iniciar el ritual, habian vestido a las tres mujeres de blanco y las habian amarrado en un altar, formando una especie de triangulo entre las tres...

La sacerdotisa de aquel acto era aquella demonio de ojos verdes de cabello negro que habia secuestrado a Rukia .

La ceremonia habia empezado... en un idioma incomprensible Iris ( la sacerdotisa) empezaba a invocar a los espiritus, con lo cual el riatsu de las tres mujeres aumento exponencialmente...

- oh!! Ese es el riatsu de mama!! Advirtió Hisana.  
- Puedo sentir el riatsu de las tres mujeres... ahora sera facil localizar el lugar, dijo Byakuya...  
- Hai, respondieron tos los presentes.

Y utilizando shumpo se dirijieron al lugar, claro esta que Ichinose se encontraba en la espalda de su padre, ya que habia insistido mucho para que lo llevaran...

Después de iniciada la ceremonia, un dolor intenso invadio a las tres mujeres...  
- hay noooo, nos vamos a morir!! Ishida sensei, salvame!!, gritaba Magenta...  
por su parte Rukia disimulaba su dolor, hasta el ultimo momento desea aparentar fortaleza...  
y por otro lado Inoue no paraba de llorrar... (cosa rara no?).

- ¡florece!, Bara no shirayuki!!, entonces flores de hielo invadieron el altar, deteniendo a la sacerdotisa.  
- Pero que carajos??  
- detente!!, ordeno la recien llegada hisana...  
- ¡ Tensa Zangetsu !, por su parte Ichigo intentaba destruir el escudo de energia espiritual del altar

pero el intento de Ichigo fue en vano ya que fue atacado por Grace...  
- shinigami, no permitire que arruines nuestros planes...

- haaa!! Gritaba Orihime de dolor!!

Con Grace habian llegado los otros dos demonios mas poderosos...

El demonio del fuego se enfrento por su parte con Byakuya, mientras que el demonio del aire se enfrentaba a Kempachi...  
Mientras que Ishida, sado y Hiromi se enfrentaban a otras demonios de nivel considerable, mientras que Hisana peleaba con la sacerdotisa y Toushiro trataban de deshacer el escudo que cubria el altar...

- no lo aguanto mas!! El dolor es insoportable gritaba Inoue.  
- Resiste Orihime!! Pronto saldremos de esta!! Decia rukia con mucho esfuerzo...

(nota del autor: a decir verdad lo que viene son muchas batallas, ustedes podran imaginar a Ichigo, tres capitanes y los demas peliando, por que es que me da flojera narrar batallas)

luego de liberaciones de shikai, bankai y de ciertas mascaras... los shinigamis ganan... solo a sobrevivido Grace, pero esta se encontraba muy mal herida.

Hisana logra matar a la sacerdotisa... al morir esta el altar se desactiva, pero ha sido demasiado tarde, las tres mujeres se encuentran muy mal... y Orihime esta inconsciente...

- mama!! Hisana va a auxiliar a su madre...  
- Magenta!! Ishida va por su alumna...  
- Mama!! Grita un desesperado ichinose...

Mientras tanto un agotado Ichigo no sabe a que lado ir, si ir por su esposa o por su amada ( difícil situacion).

- tranquila Hisa, estoy bien, responde cansadamente Rukia...  
- Gracias a Dios que estas bien mamá...

- Magenta, respondeme... Magenta!!  
- Tranquilo sensei, no me he muerto, todavía dare lata por mucho tiempo... ya sabe yerba mala nunca muere...

- mamà, mamà. ¡! Respondeme... ¡no te mueras mamà! Por su parte Ichinose estaba llorando, su mamá no tenia pulso...

al ver la ultima escena, Ichigo decide ir a donde estaba Orihime..., la toma de la muñeca, y de cuenta que no tiene pulso... revisa sus signos vitales y...

- hijo... tu mamá... acaba de morir... dice Ichigo entre lagrimas...  
- ¿QUÉ QUE??, NO PUEDE SER, PERO SI LA HEMOS SALVADO NO!!, entonces Ichinose llora desconsoladamente con su madre entre brazos...

al ver lo ocurrido, Hisana coge a su madre entre los brazos, la alza y se la entrega a Byakuya, para que la cuide y se dirige ante Ichinose, y lo abraza por detrás...

-lo siento ichinose, no pude salvar a tu mama...lo siento..., al terminar de decir esto Hisana tambien empezo a llorrar...

Ichigo prefirio alejarse e irse a un rincón... se sentia tan impotente, no pude hacer nada para salvar a la madre de su hijo... nada...

_Oh pero que he hecho?? He matado a la Hime!! Aun tengo su sangre entre mis manos!! OHHHH, bueno aunque sea he librado a Ichigo de los molestos tramites del divorcio, me deberia agradecer ya que le ahorre un dinerito, jijiji...___

_Bueno espero que no me maten por lo que hize...__  
__Ciao..._


	15. capitulo final

XX

XX. Despedida...

Después del sepelio de Inoue ( no se como son los entierros en Japon, asi que no doy detalles)

Todos se encontraban en la tienda de urahara... para despedir a nuestros shinigamis.

Renji ya habia abierto el portal que comunicaba con la sociedad de almas...  
Pero...

-Rukia!! Por favro quedate!!, le imploro Ichigo al cogerla del brazo.  
- Debo volver... le respondio ella  
- Rukia, porfavor no me vuelvas a dejar... imploro una vez mas Ichigo.  
- Solo dame tiempo, debo pensar muchas cosas... solo dame tiempo.  
- Ok, si espere 30 años por que no podre esperar un tiempo mas... dijo resigando el. Entonces ella lo tomo del cuello y le da un timido beso en los labios.

Por otro lado...

- volveras??, pregunto Kurosaki junior.  
- No se... ya cumplimos nuestra mision ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, respondio Hisana.  
- Ya sabes, cuando quieras volver al mundo humanao puedes visitarme, dijo esto sonriendo el.  
- Ya lo se, gracias... ahora ya que sabes que eres realmente, debes entrenar. Te recomiendo que entrenes con los vizars, ellos te haran fuerte, ya que ahora tu vida no sera simple... Hiromi cuidalo por favor... dijo la shinigami...

- Con gusto!! Dijo Hiromi tambien presente con un guiño el ojo.

- Espero volver a verte!!, dijo Ichinose...  
- Yo tambien, respondio Hisana.

XXI. felicidad.  
nuestro narrador invitado es Ichinose...  
Ha pasado tres meses desde que mama murio... desde que se fueron los shinigamis...  
He estado entrenando con los vizars... Hiromi me exige bastante, pero creo que tengo buenos genes, por eso ahora soy mas fuerte... solo espero que vuelva mi hermana para demostrarle que ya no sere mas un debilucho.  
Fin de narración Ichinose...

Era viernes, Ichigo estaba haciendo su turno semanal en la clinica de Ishida. Ya solo le quedaba un paciente... el hizo seguir a su ultimo paciente... al levantar la cabeza y ver quien era su paciente, su rostro se ilumino...

-Hola Ichigo, tiempos sin vernos...  
- tres largos meses... solo tres largos meses...  
- jejejejejeje, pues si, dijo ella.

Rukia portaba un vestido blanco de encajes, el cual contrastaba con su blanca piel y cabello negro.

- Y?? A que debo el honor de tu visita enana... ( recondando viejos tiempos...)  
- Mmm pues venia a visitar a un descerebrado que hace algun tiempo me suplico que me quedara con el... Ichigo sonrio...  
- Te quedaras?  
- Renuncie a mi puesto de teniente, asi que ahora estoy desempleada, quizas tu me puedas ayudar a conseguir un trabajo en Karakura?  
- Por supuesto!! Pero no tuviste problemas en la sociedad de almas??  
- Ne-sama quiere matarte, solo eso!! Pero Hisana ha tratado de calmarlo..  
- Hisana esta de acuerdo con lo que hiciste?  
- Ella quiere que yo sea feliz, solo eso...

Entonces Ichigo se levanta de su escritorio, se acerca a ella y la abraza fuertemente, y le dice al oido...

- Rukia, casate conmigo...  
Rukia no se esperaba semejante proposición así que lo único que hizo fue abrir aun mas sus ojos violeta, para después responder un SI mediante un tierno beso en los labios...

- solo espero ser una buena madrastra... dijo Rukia tímidamente...  
- y yo solo espero poder comer decentemente en mi casa, se burlo el, por lo cual recibió un golpe en el estomago por parte de ella...  
- ha!! Tienes un mensaje de Hisana.  
- Cual?  
- Textualmente dijo: " dile a ese tonto que si no te hace feliz, juro que lo mato!!".  
- Como siempre, mi tierna hija deseándome lo mejor...

FIN...


End file.
